Possession
by Naruto130295
Summary: Après avoir perdu son combat contre Byakuya sur Terre, Ichigo voulut récupérer ses pouvoirs de Shinigami mais ce fut son hollow qui prit le contrôle. De plus, il semble en savoir beaucoup sur Aizen...
1. Une entité mystérieuse

Crédits : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

La fanfiction commence vers le début de la série, lors de l'arrivée sur terre de Byakuya et Renji, juste après leur combat face à Ichigo.

Note : **En gras** ce sont les paroles du Hollow d'Ichigo ( à cause de sa voix particulière ),

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une entité mystérieuse**

Le second coup d'épée de Byakuya venait de transpercer la poitrine d'Ichigo pour la deuxième fois. Celui-ci s'effondra lentement sur le sol. Il entendait Byakuya et Rukia parler mais sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Et lentement, il perdit connaissance.

Il se retrouva dans un endroit tout noir, où il faisait très froid. Ichigo était allongé, les yeux fermés dans cet endroit au plus profond de son être. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il a vécu, ressentit, à la manière dont il est devenu shinigami, et bien sûr, il se demanda s'il n'était pas mort.

Soudain, une voix glaciale avec un ton sarcastique et doublée, retentit dans tous les sens.

« **Ha ! Tu t'es bien fait laminer…**

- Qu… Qui est là ? Demanda Ichigo un peu effrayé.

- **Quelle déception… Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs de shinigami**. Continua la voix sans se soucier de ce qu'Ichigo avait dit.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?!

- **Ce que ça veut dire ? Abruti ! Il faut vraiment tout faire ici…**

- …

- **Je suis en train de te dire que tu es encore en vie est dans l'impuissance la plus totale ! Ha ha ha !**

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Montre-toi !

- **Tschh… T'es vraiment un Idiot, Ichigo ! Même si je me montrais, penses-tu être capable de me voir ? Hein ?! Même si je me montrais, penses-tu être capable de ne pas te désintégrer sous ma pression spirituelle ?! Hein ?! Ichigo !**

- Et alors ? Je suppose que ma vie ne t'intéresse pas au point de vouloir ma survie.

- **Ha ha ha ! T'es vraiment stupide… Sais-tu pourquoi tu es en vie ? C'est grâce à moi ! Ce coup aurait dû te tuer ! Mais j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie. **

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?!

- **Te voir mourir me ferait de la peine… C'est vrai quoi, après tout, si j'existe, c'est grâce à toi ! Ha ha ha ! **»

Brusquement Ichigo sortit de cet état et se réveilla dans un lit.

« _Où-suis-je ? Pas chez moi en tout cas… Peut être chez ce type ! _Y'a quelqu'un ?!

Urahara se précipita dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

- Hola hola ! Il ne faut pas faire autant de bruit lorsqu'on est blessé.

- Toi ! Fit Ichigo en le pointant du doigt. T'es le mec bizarre du magasin !

- C'est pas très gentil ce que tu me dis là. Je ne suis pas bizarre…

Il y eut un court moment de silence.

- C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ?

- On peut le dire comme ça. Tu t'en es miraculeusement sorti. Bien que tes blessures aient l'air grave, le sang s'était arrêté de couler lorsque nous te transportions. Au début, quand je t'ai trouvé, je me suis dis que tu allais mourir avec tout ce sang, mais étrangement il s'est arrêté de couler en chemin.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a stoppé l'hémorragie…

- Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer : Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir.

Ichigo ne fut pas surpris en entendant cela. Pendant un moment il se demanda s'il devait parler de cette voix bizarre qu'il avait entendue, mais il préféra s'abstenir.

- Urahara, y'a-t-il un moyen de récupérer mes pouvoirs ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Rukia… Elle a été emmenée par ces gars de la Soul Society ! Elle risque sa vie à tout moment ! Je dois la sauver au plus vite !

- Calme-toi ! Je te rappelle que tu a été blessé, et tu voudrais retourner au combat ? Réfléchis une seconde. Ils t'ont battu sans que tu n'aies pu faire quoi que ce soit. Penses-tu pouvoir les vaincre si jamais tu devais à nouveau les rencontrer ?

-…

- Je connais un moyen de te faire récupérer tes pouvoirs de shinigami, mais en échange, je voudrais que tu t'entraînes avec moi pendant 10 jours.

- 10 jours ?! Mais et Rukia ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, il y a habituellement un mois de temps avant une exécution.

- Je suis soulagé.

- Reposes-toi bien, car demain, ce sera du travail intensif ! Dit Urahara avant de quitter la chambre. »

Il referma la porte et Ichigo se recoucha sur le lit.

« _Il va falloir trouver un moyen d'aller à la Soul Society. Lorsque j'aurais récupéré mes pouvoirs, je les massacrerais et je ramènerai Rukia._

_- __**Tu veux récupérer tes pouvoirs ? Imbécile ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'en avais plus !**_

_- C'est toi l'abruti ! Urahara m'a dit qu'il me redonnerait mes pouvoirs de shinigami._

_- __**Quels pouvoirs ? Ceux que tu as acquis je ne sais pas comment ? Tu es stupide ! Kuchiki Byakuya les a supprimés, et le seul moyen de retrouver ce pouvoir, c'est de procéder de cette façon une nouvelle fois…**_

_- Je fais plus confiance à Urahara qu'à toi._

_-__** Ta confiance ? Rien à foutre ! Ce que je veux, c'est autre chose… Ha ha ha ha ha !!!**__ »_

La voix disparut et Ichigo ne l'entendit plus de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, Urahara le conduisit dans le sous-sol de son magasin qui était un immense terrain rocheux. Urahara était accompagné de Tessaï, ainsi que d'Ururu et de Jinta, ses subordonnés. Urahara sépara l'âme d'Ichigo de son corps. Evidemment, Ichigo était sous l'apparence d'un Plus ordinaire au lieu d'être en shinigami.

« Bon, voilà ce qui va se passer, tu vas enfiler cet équipement, et tu vas devoir te battre contre Ururu. C'est compris ?

- Il faut vraiment que je…

- C'est parti !

- Hé mais attendez une minute !! Cria Ichigo alors qu'Ururu fonçait vers lui prête à le frapper.

Ichigo enfila son équipement et tenta de s'enfuir en esquivant les coups d'Ururu.

- Hé ! Mais… Merde ! Elle est beaucoup trop forte bon sang !!!

Ichigo esquivait tant bien que mal ces assauts.

- _**Tschh… Pitoyable !**_

La voix surpris Ichigo qui s'arrêta un moment, mais malheureusement, il se prit le coup d'Ururu en pleine figure et fut projeté contre un rocher 20 mètres plus loin.

- _Merde ! Tu continueras de me harceler pendant combien de temps encore ?!_

_-__** Le temps qu'il faudra !**_

Ururu enchaînait Ichigo de coup de poings sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien faire.

-_** Allez ! Laisse-moi faire !**_

Pendant un instant, Ururu aperçut vaguement un éclat doré dans les yeux d'Ichigo avant de se faire projeter au loin par un coup de pied qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle regarda à nouveau les yeux d'Ichigo mais tout était normal.

- Félicitations, Kurosaki ! Tu es dans la bonne voie pour récupérer tes pouvoirs ! Applaudit Urahara. Tu es maintenant prêt pour la phase 2 !

Urahara brisa la chaîne qui reliait Ichigo à son corps avec sa canne.

- Hé mais t'es complètement malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?!

- Il est maintenant trop tard pour faire marche arrière… Tu n'as plus que 2 possibilités : Regagner tes pouvoirs ou devenir un Hollow et mourir.

Ichigo n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il tomba dans un trou qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant.

- Kurosaki ! Ecoute-moi bien ! Au fond de ce trou, ta transformation en Hollow prendra 72 heures ! Ton objectif sera de remonter ce trou sans utiliser tes mains ! Expliqua Urahara pendant que Tessaï immobilisait les bras d'Ichigo avec du kido.

- Hein ?! Comment veux-tu que je remonte de ce trou ?!

- Ca, c'est à toi de le découvrir ! »

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les maillons de la chaîne d'Ichigo se rongeaient petit à petit, et les tentatives pour remonter de ce trou se soldaient toutes par un échec.

Ichigo avait perdu la notion du temps, et il se trouvait allongé au sol au fond du trou. Il était complètement exténué.

« Hé ! Le rouquin ! Il ne te reste plus qu'une heure ! Hurla Jinta.

- _Une heure ? Merde ! Et pourtant il me reste plusieurs maillons._

_-__** Alors, Ichigo ! Comment te sens-tu ? Ha ha ha !!!**_

- _Encore toi ?!_

_- __**Et oui ! Tu l'as senti n'est-ce pas ? Je me rapproche de plus en plus de toi… Plus qu'une heure… Encore une heure, et je m'emparerais de toi !**_

Ichigo se ressaisit et tenta de nouveau, mais rien n'y fait, le résultat était toujours le même. L'heure passa très rapidement, et il entendit à nouveau cette voix.

- _**5…4…**_

**- ** _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!_

-_**3…2…**_

**- **_Il me reste encore pas mal de maillons !_

- _**1…**_

- _Arrête ça_ _!_

- _**Ding Dong ! C'est terminé !**_

_- Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que…_

Au même moment, tous les maillons restant commencèrent à se grignoter en même temps. A ce moment, Ichigo poussa un cri de douleur tandis qu'il entendit résonner dans sa tête le rire dément de l'étrange voix.

- Merde ! Il se transforme ! Remarqua Jinta.

- On doit y aller ! Conclut Ururu.

- Attends ! Regarde ! Habituellement, le Plus se désintègre pour réapparaître ailleurs sous forme de Hollow, mais là, le masque se forme sur place, signe qu'il lutte. Dit Urahara.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il y eut une explosion dans le trou et une forme en sortit. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, la forme se dévoilât. Elle avait un masque et portait des vêtements blancs tout déchirés. Mais aucun signe de Zanpakuto.

- I…Ichigo ? Hésita Jinta tandis qu'il avançait vers eux.

- **Ichigo ? Cet abruti ? Ha ! Ce mec est enfoui au plus profond de moi ! **Dit-il avec la voix qu'Ichigo entendait.

Il ôta les vêtements déchirés ainsi que son masque pour montrer une personne ressemblant à Ichigo en shinigami, sauf que ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient blancs, et ses yeux, jaunes sur un fond noir.

- Qui-es-tu ?! Dit Jinta un peu confus. Tu ressembles à un shinigami mais tu n'as pas de Zanpakuto !

- **Zanpakuto ?**

Il tendit le bras en avant et une boule noire apparut au creux de sa main. Cette boule se modela petit à petit pour donner forme à un Zanpakutoh ordinaire ( identique à ceux des shinigamis pour la taille ) avant que le noir ne se dissipe .

- **De toute façon je n'en ai pas besoin pour vous écraser !**

- Si tu n'es pas Ichigo, alors qui es-tu ? Demanda Ururu.

- **Qui suis-je ? Ha ! Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.**

- Es-tu un Hollow ? Demanda Urahara.

- **Qui sait ? A plus !**

- Attends ! »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard car il avait disparu.

Ichigo sauta de toit en toit jusqu'à s'arrêter à celui de son lycée.

« **Ah ! Enfin libre ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! N'est-ce pas ? Ichigo !**

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! _Demanda le vrai Ichigo.

- **J'ai eu de la compassion pour toi alors tu es encore en vie. On a juste échangé nos places !**

- _Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas transformé en shinigami ?_

_-_**Pourquoi ? Et avec quels pouvoirs ? Je ne te l'ai peut être pas dit, mais tes pouvoirs de shinigami, les tiens, je les ai assimilés sans que tu le saches ! Autrement dit, lorsque tu te transforme en shinigami, c'est moi qui apparaît ! La seule différence c'est que j'ai le contrôle total sur ton corps.**

- …

- **Si tu avais eu un autre Hollow intérieur, tu ne serais peut être plus de ce monde, alors tu n'as aucune raison de te plaindre !**

Soudain, la sonnerie des cours retentit dans tout le lycée.

- **Il est déjà midi… C'est vrai que tu avais cours aujourd'hui. Je te laisse retourner à ta forme humaine, mais n'oublie pas : C'est moi le maître désormais !**

Puis le corps d'Ichigo remplaça son Hollow…


	2. L'accès au Sereitei

**Chapitre 2 : L'accès au Sereitei**

Lors de la reprise des cours, Ichigo retourna en classe et remarqua l'absence de Chad, d'Ishida et d'Inoue.A la fin des cours, il retourna chez lui en pensant à Rukia qui a été effacée de la mémoire des lycéens.

10 jours passèrent sans que son Hollow ne refasse d'apparition. Mais à la place de ça, il reçut durant la nuit une lettre d'Urahara lui disant de venir à son magasin. Il s'y rendit et à sa grande surprise il trouva Chad et Inoue accompagné d'un chat devant le magasin.

« Alors comme ça tu es venu, Kurosaki… Dit Inoue.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda Ichigo.

- On va sauver Rukia. Répondit Chad.

- Je les ai entraînés à perfectionner leurs pouvoirs. Dit le chat.

- _Un… Un chat qui parle ? _Pensa Ichigo surpris.

_-_ Ah oui ! Ichigo, je te présente Yoruichi ! Dit Inoue.

Ishida arriva à ce moment-là.

- Toi aussi tu es venu Ishida ! C'est génial ! S'exclama Inoue.

- J'ai des comptes à régler avec la Soul Society. Répondit-il pour justifier sa présence.

Soudain, Urahara ouvrit la porte de son magasin et les conduisit au sous-sol de son magasin.

- Bon, il est temps de vous expliquer certaines choses. Durant ces 10 derniers jours, j'ai construit cette porte menant tout droit à la Soul Society. Il contient un convertisseur d'âmes permettant de transformer votre corps en âme afin d'accéder à la Soul Society. Nous ne pouvons la maintenir ouverte que pendant 4 minutes, alors vous avez donc 4 minutes pour parvenir de l'autre côté. Est-ce clair ? Expliqua Urahara.

- Oui ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

- Mais… Commença Ichigo alors qu'Urahara venait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Allez-y ! Dit-il.

Ichigo fut poussé par les autres et n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'y aller. Au moment où il traversa la porte, son corps laissa place à son Hollow. Cependant, personne ne remarqua ce changement. Ils se mirent tous à courir rapidement. Soudain, une grosse boule apparut derrière eux et les poursuivit.

- Oh non ! C'est le « Nettoyeur » ! Il ne faut pas qu'il vous touche ! Cria Yoruichi.

- Il va trop vite ! Dit Inoue.

- **Franchement ! Je suis obligé de tout faire ! Zangetsu !**

Son Zanpakuto changea de forme et il frappa le Nettoyeur avec. Il y eut une grosse explosion et ils furent tous projeté au Rukongaï. Ils s'écrasèrent contre le sol sauf Ichigo et Yoruichi qui se rétablirent. Le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo repris sa forme normale.

- Tu es malade ?! On aurait pu y passer ! Hurla Yoruichi.

- **Bien sûr que non !**

- I… Ichigo ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude… Tu es tout blanc… Remarqua Inoue.

- **Je ne suis pas Ichigo. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous la, moi ?! J'ai rien à faire ici ! **Se plaignit-il.

**-** _On est là pour sauver Rukia ! _Lui dit Ichigo.

_-__**Rukia ? C'est qui ça ?**_

_- La shinigami qui m'a donné des pouvoirs !_

_- __**Tschh… Ca ne me regarde pas ! Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'aller la sauver ! Je ne la connais même pas ! Pourquoi tu veux que j'aille risquer ma peau pour elle ? Elle t'a promis de l'argent ?**_

_- Non._

_-__** Alors peut être qu'elle est belle ?**_

_- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux la sauver !_

_- __**Si ce n'est pas pour ces raisons alors je n'ai aucun intérêt d'y aller ! Je ne vais pas me coller les shinigamis à dos pour n'importe qui !**_

_- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui !_

_- __**Peut être qu'elle t'a séduit pour te manipuler en cas de problème. Ha ha ha !**_

_- Ce n'est pas ça !_

_- __**Après tout, je me fiche pas mal d'elle. Si j'ai bien compris, il suffit de la sauver afin de retourner dans le monde des humains. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de passer de monde en monde, dommage…**_

_- …_

- Alors, tu m'écoutes ?! Cria Yoruichi.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

- J'étais en train de t'expliquer ce qu'on fait là !

- ** Peu importe, continuons !**

Ils marchèrent un moment et arrivèrent en vue du Sereitei.

- **Enfin !**

- Ne t'approche pas ! L'avertit Yoruichi.

- ** Pourquoi ?**

Mais avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, les murs du Sereitei vinrent leur bloquer le chemin et un géant shinigami apparut devant la porte.

- C'est Jidambo, le gardien de la porte Ouest ! Reconnut Yoruichi

- Tiens, tiens ! Alors comme ça vous essayiez de passer sans autorisation ?

- **Hn ! Et c'est toi qui va nous en empêcher ?**

- Comment oses-tu ! Je vais te le faire regretter ! Dit-il en sortant une hache.

Il frappa Ichigo mais il se déplaça rapidement sur l'épaule du géant. Son attaque était si rapide que les autres ne virent seulement Ichigo ranger son Zanpakuto dans son fourreau.

-** Trop lent !** Dit-il tandis que des coupures apparurent partout sur Jidambo qui s'effondra sur le sol.

**-** Hé ! Ce n'était pas la peine de le tuer ! Réprimanda Yoruichi.

- **Et c'est un chat qui va m'en empêcher ?**

- T'as trouvé une solution pour ouvrir la porte ? Rétorqua-t-il ironiquement.

- **On pourrait la démolir.**

- Impossible, elle est faite en pierre de Seki. Cela annule l'énergie spirituelle.

- **Hmm… Ils sont malins…**

- C'est toi qui n'es pas très futé, si tu avais laissé le gardien de la porte en vie…

- **Tschh…**

- Mais alors… Comment va-t-on faire ? Demanda Inoue inquiète.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à trouver Kukaku Shiba. Elle saura quoi faire. »

La nuit tomba tandis qu'ils se rendirent dans la maison du doyen du village afin qu'il les aide à trouver la maison de Kukaku Shiba. La discussion ennuyait terriblement Ichigo qui s'endormit. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard à cause du bruit qui régnait dans la pièce.

- '**Pouvez pas la fermer bordel ?! **Hurla Ichigo en entrouvrant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous la, Shinigami ?! Dit un homme à la voix grossière.

- **Shinigami ? Tu vas payer pour cet affront ! **Répliqua aussitôt Ichigo en se relevant.

Ils sortirent dehors sans qu'Ichigo ne prenne la peine d'emporter son Zanpakuto afin de se préparer à combattre.

- Ichigo ! Tu ne vas pas t'abaisser à ce genre de chose ! Hurla Ishida.

- **Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est qu'une poussière à balayer !**

- Poussière ? Tu vas voir !

Ichigo se lécha les lèvres, ce qui lui donna une apparence sadique plutôt terrifiante. En même temps, il éleva son énergie spirituelle.

- _Qu… Quelle énergie ! Je… Je n'arrive même plus à respirer ! _Pensa l'homme.

_-_ Quelle puissance ! Je peux voir son énergie spirituelle à l'œil nue ! Elle.. Elle est noire ! Dit Chad terrifié.

- **Amène-toi qu'on en finisse !**

L'homme était tellement oppressé par cette pression spirituelle qu'il tomba à genoux en s'étouffant.

- **Il semblerait que tu aies renoncé à te battre... Une vermine comme toi ne mérite pas que je m'attarde sur ton cas plus longtemps, seulement...**

Il apparut instantanément à côté de lui, prêt à lui trancher la tête avec son Zanpakuto.

- **Tu m'horripile à un point que je ne peux te laisser en vie. Meurs !**

- Ichigo, ça suffit ! Le stoppa Yoruichi.

Il s'arrêta net, la lame à proximité de la gorge de l'homme.

- **Tschh… T'as de la chance qu'il y ait un chat toujours prêt à sauver le premier abruti qui se la joue. **Se résout-il en diminuant sa pression spirituelle.

Lorsque sa pression spirituelle se relâcha, l'homme s'évanouit. Ses amis le transportèrent ailleurs à dos de sanglier. Ichigo retourna à l'intérieur et se rassit.

- **Dis-moi, Yoruichi.**

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- **Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de lui couper la tête ? Il aurait pas souffert…**

- D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu aies eu ton Zanpakuto ? Je croyais que tu l'avais laissé là.

- **Je ne suis pas un Shinigami ordinaire. Mon Zanpakuto est fait de particules spirituelles négatives.**

- Des particules spirituelles négatives ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Ishida.

- **Ce sont tout simplement l'inverse des particules spirituelles normales. Elles sont noires alors que des particules spirituelles normales sont bleues. Ces particules spirituelles négatives peuvent être trouvées dans les Hollows.**

- Et quelle est la différence concrètement ? Demanda Inoue.

- **Comme vous le savez, les Shinigamis absorbent les particules spirituelles lentement pour regagner leurs pouvoirs ou pour se soigner. Et bien, ces particules permettent la destruction lente des âmes telles que les Plus ou les Shinigamis. Mais seulement quand elles sont rassemblées en grande quantité. A la manière d'un poison. Mais ça se soigne assez facilement.**

- Tu veux dire que si tu blesses un Shinigami avec ton Zanpakuto il finira par mourir s'il ne se soigne pas ? Conclut Chad.

- **Au bout de pas mal de temps et en fonction de la quantité de particules spirituelles négatives qui ont pénétré les âmes.**

- Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment tu as fait pour récupérer ton Zanpakuto. Remarqua le chat.

- **C'est très simple, je peux décomposer les particules spirituelles négatives de mon Zanpakuto et les reconstituer très rapidement, et de plus elles sont invisibles à l'œil nu lorsqu'elles ne sont pas rassemblées. Un peu comme si je**** téléportais**** mon Zanpakuto.**

- Tu veux dire que tu es l'opposé des Shinigamis ? Demanda Inoue.

- Mais qui es-tu réellement ? S'interrogea Chad.

Ichigo soupira.

- **Je vais être franc : Je ne vous aime pas. Et je n'ai aucune raison de vous répondre. Retenez juste que je suis l'alter ego d'Ichigo, et qu'Ichigo n'existe plus.**

- Mais alors, Ichigo est… Commença Inoue mais Ichigo l'interrompit.

- **Non il est encore en vie. Il est seulement devenu une partie de moi.**

- Je suis soulagée…

- Yoruichi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'as empêché de trancher la tête de l'autre bouffon.

- C'est parce que cette personne est Ganju Shiba, le petit frère de Kukaku Shiba.

- **Ca veut dire qu'on le reverra… Pff…** »

Le lendemain ils repartirent vers la maison de Kukaku Shiba. Grâce à Yoruichi ils purent entrer et Kukaku les accueilli. Ichigo s'était endormi lors de la conversation mais il se réveilla un peu plus tard.

« Vous avez compris comment on va procéder ? Bon, allez vous entraîner ! Ordonna Kukaku.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Dans le salon il ne restait plus qu'Ichigo, Yoruichi et Kukaku.

- Bon, et toi, tu peux y arriver ? Lui demanda Kukaku.

- **A quoi ?**

- A concentrer ton énergie spirituelle dans cette boule.

- **Je pense.**

- Tiens attrape et essaie. Lui ordonna Kukaku en lui lançant une boule transparente avec une inscription rouge.

Il l'attrapa, posa ses mains dessus et concentra de l'énergie spirituelle dedans. Soudain une énorme bulle noire apparut autour d'Ichigo. Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait tout détruire. Des éclairs noirs dansaient autour de la bulle.

- Ichigo !! Réduis ta pression spirituelle !

- **J'l'ai réduite au maximum !**

- Fais un effort !

- **Pff…**

La bulle noire rétrécit petit à petit jusqu'à se stabiliser.

- Comment ça se fait que ce soit noir ? Se demanda Kukaku.

- **C'est mon énergie spirituelle.**

- Si c'est le cas ça va poser problème… Conclut Yoruichi.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kukaku.

- Elle désintègre les âmes.

- Dans ce cas on fera deux tirs. Répondit-elle. »

Ichigo lui rendit la boule et partit s'isoler un peu dehors, pendant que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher.

« **Pff… Je me demande si cette Rukia connaît vraiment le moyen de retourner dans le monde des humains… Avec tous ces efforts que je fais, j'aimerais au moins que ça en vaille la peine. Quelle journée ennuyeuse… J'ai tué personne en plus. Si seulement cette bande d'incapable pouvait maîtriser la technique du canon, on partirait tout de suite, mais ils sont trop faibles. J'en ai marre !** »


	3. Un sadisme unique

**Chapitre 3 : Un sadisme unique**

Le lendemain, ils partirent au Sereitei en utilisant le canon de Kukaku comme prévu, d'abord le groupe composé de Ganju, Yoruichi, Ishida, Chad et Inoue partirent, puis Ichigo partit en second. Malheureusement, le premier groupe fut séparé à cause d'une maladresse. Lorsque Ichigo atterrit au Sereitei, il arriva en face de deux Shinigamis. Un chauve, et un autre coiffé bizarrement avec des plumes.

« Chance ! J'ai de la chance ! Chance ! Chanta le chauve en dansant.

- **C'est ça les Shinigamis ? Quelle déception…**

**- **Je suis le 3ème siège de la 11ème division de Zaraki, la plus forte de toute, Madarame Ikkaku !

- Et moi je suis le 5ème siège de la 11ème division, Yumichika Ayasegawa.

- **Et moi je m'ennui…**

- Tu préfères te battre tout de suite ?

- **Comment as-tu deviné ?**

- Dis-moi ton nom d'abord.

Ichigo soupira.

- **Je n'en ai pas, mais tu peux m'appeler Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**- **Très bien, c'est parti Ichigo !

Ikkaku se jeta sur Ichigo qui para aisément chacun de ses coups. Ceci dura une ou deux minutes. Puis Ichigo qui commençait à s'en lasser effectua un Shunpô et apparut derrière Ikkaku.

- **C'est terminé ! **Déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre tandis qu'Ikkaku s'effondrait inconscient avec son Zanpakuto en miette.

**-** Il est encore en vie. Dit Yumichika.

- **Peu importe. A toi !**

Ichigo fit un saut et asséna un coup que Yumichika para. Celui-ci en profita pour libérer son Zanpakuto et repoussa Ichigo d'un coup de pied.

- Tu vas voir !

- **Non, car tu vas mourir maintenant !**

Ichigo fut tellement rapide qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'Ichigo lui avait déjà empoigné la gorge. Il fit un sourire inquiétant et transperça Yumichika avant de jeter son corps encore en vie par terre.

- **Hn… Ridicule… **Dit Ichigo en rangeant son Zanpakuto. »

Il parcourut le Sereitei un peu au hasard en massacrant des Shinigamis au passage. Puis il retrouva Yoruichi.

« **Hé le chat ! **Interpella Ichigo.

- Ah, t'es là.

-** Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ?**

- Non, on a été séparé.

- **Ils sont morts ?**

- Non.

**- Tant pis… T'as retrouvé Kuchiki Rukia ?**

**-** Apparemment elle se trouverait au Senzaikyu, la grande tour blanche là-bas.

- **Tiens, un groupe de Shinigamis. **Remarqua Ichigo.

**-** Viens, on va les contourner par-là.

- **Inutile, ce sera très vite réglé…**

- Ichigo, tu vas nous faire repérer !

Mais celui ne l'écouta pas et se jeta dans le groupe. Plusieurs cris et des coups d'épée, ainsi que des rires dément retentirent dans tout ce secteur. Ichigo rejoignit rapidement Yoruichi en rigolant encore.

- Tu devrais te retenir, Ichigo. Ou tu pourrais nous attirer des ennuis… »

Au bout de quelques massacres et quelques réprimandes de la part de Yoruichi, Ichigo se résolut à éviter les affrontements. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au pied des escaliers menant au Senzaikyu. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter les marches, ils aperçurent une personne en descendre.

« Ichigo, cachons-nous ! Lui dit Yoruichi.

- **Pas la peine, je vais le tuer…**

- Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà…

- **Abarai Renji…**

- Kurosaki Ichigo… Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois…

- **Ferme-là et bats-toi, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux ! **Dit Ichigo en dégainant son Zanpakuto.

**-** Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Rukia ! Répondit-il en faisant de même.

Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois. Puis Renji tenta de faire une feinte mais Ichigo fit un Shunpô et évita l'attaque. Il contre-attaqua immédiatement et Renji para l'assaut. Mais la violence du coup propulsa Renji contre le mur de pierre.

- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Hurle, Zabimaru !

-** Je me demandais quand tu allais le libérer. Zangetsu !**

Renji envoya son Zabimaru sur Ichigo qui le para, puis Renji l'envoya une seconde fois mais Ichigo l'esquiva en sautant. Il tenta une attaque verticale mais Renji fit un saut de côté et envoya Zabimaru pour la 3ème fois. Ce coup-ci toucha Ichigo et le blessa à l'épaule. Les vêtements d'Ichigo étaient tâchés de sang mais il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être blessé. Il arborait un sourire sadique et n'avait même pas grimacé lorsqu'il fut touché.

- Abandonne, Ichigo. Tu n'as aucune chance ! Dit Renji.

- **Ah oui ? Ha ha ha ! Fini de jouer, tu vas mourir !**

La pression spirituelle d'Ichigo monta en flèche. Renji tenta une attaque sur Ichigo mais au moment où son Zabimaru entra en contact avec Ichigo, il se brisa.

- Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… Fit celui-ci désemparé.

- **Getsuga Tenshô…**

- C… Comment ?!

Il eut à peine le temps de voir la vague d'énergie noire qu'elle était déjà sur lui. Il y eut une explosion et Renji fut projeté au sol, ensanglanté.

- **Encore en vie ? Tschh… J'ai la flemme de l'achever.** Dit Ichigo en montant les marches.

**-** Pas mal Ichigo ! Tu t'es bien débrouillé contre un Vice-Capitaine.

- **Vice-Capitaine ? Non… Sans blague ! Ce minable était Vice-Capitaine ?**

- Et oui.

- **Ah ben merde alors ! J'aurais dû prolonger le combat, peut être qu'il aurait sortit un super coup !**

- Possible… »

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent tout en haut, ils sentirent une grande pression spirituelle.

« Alors le voilà enfin… Dit une voix d'homme.

- **Intéressant cette pression… Montre-toi !**

Un homme aux cheveux pointus et avec un bandeau sur un œil apparut à côté d'Ichigo.

- **Qui es-tu ?**

- Capitaine de la 11ème division, Zaraki Kenpachi !

- **Capitaine ? Ha ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir !**

- Je présume que tu es Kurosaki Ichigo.

- **Tu peux m'appeler comme ça…**

Ichigo libéra son Zanpakuto ainsi qu'un peu de sa pression spirituelle.

- Pas mal… Dit Zaraki avec le sourire.

- **Amusons-nous !**

Ichigo et Zaraki coururent l'un vers l'autre chacun avec un sourire dément. Ils donnèrent un coup d'épée en même temps et aucun des deux ne chercha à l'éviter, ce qui eut pour effet de blesser Ichigo au bras gauche et Zaraki au torse. Ichigo enchaîna deux coups très rapides qui firent gicler le sang de Zaraki tandis que ce dernier fit une attaque horizontale qu'Ichigo arrêta avec une main. Suite à cela, Ichigo fit un saut en arrière et utilisa le mur pour se propulser sur Kenpachi, et grâce à son attaque éclair, Ichigo arracha le bras gauche de Kenpachi. Cependant, Zaraki avait tendu son épée et Ichigo s'empala dessus. Ce dernier s'extirpa avec difficulté avant d'éclater de rire.

- **Gya ha ha ha ha !!!! C'est si amusant !! **S'exclama Ichigo en pleine folie.

**-** Ha ha ha !!! Continue comme ça Ichigo !

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient complètement ensanglantés et ils tenaient debout comme si de rien n'était. Puis Zaraki enleva son bandeau et sa puissance spirituelle s'accrut. Ichigo augmenta la sienne pour être à peu près du même niveau

- Excellent ! Excellent !

- **Tu es à la hauteur de mes espérances, Kenpachi !**

Ichigo attaqua violemment Kenpachi qui para son coup au dernier moment. Cependant, l'onde de choc fut si puissante qu'il détruisit les bâtiments à proximités. Alors qu'Ichigo tentait de briser la garde de Kenpachi en forçant sur son épée, ce dernier céda à cause de l'onde de choc et fut entaillé profondément par l'épée d'Ichigo. Kenpachi recula de quelques pas à cause de ses blessures.

- **On s'est bien amusé, mais malheureusement il faut bien mettre fin au combat.**

Ichigo augmenta son énergie spirituelle qui devint beaucoup plus élevé que celle de Zaraki.

- Oh ? Tu avais encore beaucoup de force.

- **Je ne suis pas à fond. Allez, A plus ! Getsuga Tenshô !**

La vague d'énergie noire frappa Zaraki de plein fouet et celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol inconscient. A ce moment-là, une petite fille aux cheveux roses apparut à côté de Zaraki.

- Salut Ichigo ! Je suis le Vice-Capitaine de la 11ème division, Kusajishi Yachiru ! Kenny s'est beaucoup amusé durant ce combat. Tu remettras ça avec lui, hein ?

- **Bien sûr !**

- Salut Ichigo ! Remets-toi bien ! Dit-elle en disparaissant avec Zaraki.

Ichigo sourit puis avança. Il fit quelque pas en chancelant avant de tomber sur le sol.

- Regarde dans quel état tu te trouves. Fit remarquer Yoruichi.

- **Et alors ? C'était marrant… **Répliqua-t-il en s'endormant. »


	4. Yoruichi

**Chapitre 4 : Yoruichi**

Plus tard, Ichigo se réveilla. Il bailla un moment puis il examina le lieu où il se trouvait, car de toute évidence, ce n'était pas là où il s'est endormi. Il se trouvait dans une grotte dont la porte d'entrée était fermée par des planches de bois qui laissaient filtrer la lumière, allongé sur un petit lit, sa tenue déchirée mise à côté de lui. Il était couvert de bandage de la tête au pied, mais sans tenue, car de toute évidence, la sienne était trop déchiré pour être portée. Mais ses bandages recouvraient tout son corps, donc il n'y avait aucun problème. Yoruichi était assis à côté de lui en train de le fixer.

« Ca y est, tu es réveillé. Dit le chat.

- ** Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?**

- Je t'ai transporté ici pour soigner tes blessures en toute sécurité. Il faudra te trouver d'autres vêtements. Remarqua-t-il.

- **Tu m'as vraiment amené ici ? On dirait bien que je t'ai sous-estimé…**

- Pourquoi cela ?

- **Tu n'es qu'un chat et je suis beaucoup plus lourd que toi, tu dois avoir une grande force.**

**-** Pas vraiment. Sous ma véritable apparence, c'est un jeu d'enfant de te transporter ici.

- **Ta vraie forme ? Tu n'es pas qu'un stupide chat ?**

- Bien sûr que non ! Un chat qui parle, ça n'existe pas !

- **Hn… Et quelle est ta vraie forme ?**

- Hmm… C'est vrai que je ne vous l'ai jamais montré… Alors regarde bien, tu ne verras pas ça tous les jours.

Le chat se métamorphosa petit à petit pour prendre l'apparence d'un humain, une jeune femme à la peau métisse, les cheveux violets, des yeux dorés. Elle ne portait aucun vêtement sur elle, détail qui n'échappa pas à Ichigo.

- **En effet… Je ne vois pas ça tous les jours… Je fais comme tu m'as dit : je regarde, je regarde… **Dit Ichigo tout en souriant.

N'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle était nue, elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle avança vers lui, et se pencha en avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ca y est, ma transformation est terminée !

Ichigo avait du mal à décrocher ses yeux de sa poitrine. Il examinait son corps en détails. Elle suivit son regard et elle s'aperçut qu'elle était nue. Lorsqu'elle comprit cela, elle n'afficha aucune gêne, juste un sourire un peu moqueur.

- Hin hin… Tu en as bien profité, pas vrai ?

- **Evidemment ! Seul un fou ne le ferait pas.**

- Tu n'es pas aussi innocent que ce que l'on pourrait penser.

- **Je suis recherché dans toute la Soul Society pour avoir massacré de nombreux shinigamis, alors je me fiche pas mal de cacher ma perversité. **Répondit-il sans décrocher son regard du corps de Yoruichi.

**-** Mais as-tu pensé à ta réputation ? Le Hollow Pervers… Pas cool, nan ?

- **Parce que tu vas raconter à tout le monde que tu exhibes ton corps nu devant moi ?**

- Effectivement, je ne risque pas de le raconter… Tu es plus malin que tu en as l'air.

**- Hin hin…**

**- **Je vais mettre des vêtements avant d'attraper froid.

- **Et merde…**

- Oh… Tu aurais préféré continuer à regarder mon corps de rêve, hein ?

- **Bien sûr !**

**-** Moi je pensais que tu étais amoureux de Rukia.

- **Rukia ? Je ne la connais même pas…**

- Alors pourquoi vouloir la sauver ?

- **La sauver ? Je n'ai jamais dis ça que je sache. En tout cas, c'était pas mes intentions…**

**-** Pourquoi aider à sa libération alors ?

- **Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de passer de monde en monde, alors je me suis dit qu'elle saurait comment faire pour retourner dans le monde des humains si je la sauvais.**

- En fait tu fais ça juste pour retourner dans le monde des humains ?

- **Ouais !**

- Et si elle ne sait pas comment faire ?

- **Je la laisse croupir en prison et j'me tire.**

**- **C'est plutôt salaud…

- **Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je suis un Hollow.**

- Lorsque tu seras rétabli on repartira la délivrer. Peut être que tu te sens déjà mieux ?

- **Dans quel sens ?**

- Je veux te parler de tes blessures. Pourquoi, tu pensais à quoi ?

- **A…A autre chose…**

- Alors ? Tes blessures ?

- **Aucun problème !**

- Alors on y retourne ?

- ** Non.**

- Pourquoi ?

-** Je préfère m'entraîner un peu pour tuer tous les autres capitaines.**

- Tu ne penses pas être déjà assez fort ?

- **Non… Je manque cruellement de puissance.**

- Tu étais déjà assez fort pour tuer facilement un capitaine, et tu ne te trouves pas assez fort ?

- **Tu as tout compris.**

- Je peux toujours essayer de t'entraîner, bien que tu sois déjà très fort. Proposa Yoruichi en le regardant de façon suspecte.

- **Quel genre d'entraînement ?**

- Peut être à mieux utiliser les pouvoirs de ton Zanpakuto ?

- **Je le maîtrise déjà. Je préfère te combattre.**

- Pourquoi ?

- **Pour m'amuser, et pour voir à quel point tu es forte.**

- Tu souhaites te mesurer à moi ? Je doute que tu puisses rivaliser avec ma vitesse !

- **Ha ha ha ha ha !! Essaie de le répéter après m'avoir vaincu ! **Défia Ichigo en reconstituant ses vêtements avec des particules d'énergie spirituelle noire. »

Il prit son Zanpakuto et Yoruichi le conduisit dans une grande salle ressemblant au sous-sol du magasin d'Urahara. Ils se mirent face à face et s'observèrent mutuellement afin de jauger la puissance de l'adversaire.

« Je suis prête. Vas-y, attaque-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle à Ichigo.

- **Ne m'en veux pas si je te tue, j'ai du mal à me contrôler !**

Ichigo s'élança vers Yoruichi avec une vitesse prodigieuse tout en dégainant son Zanpakuto. Mais au moment où il frappa d'un coup horizontal, Yoruichi disparut. Instinctivement, Ichigo se retourna et para de justesse un coup de pied de Yoruichi. Mais elle ne comptait pas en rester-là, et en prenant appui sur la lame elle frappa Ichigo avec son autre pied. Celui-ci fut projeté en arrière et se rétablit près d'un rocher. Mais au moment où il leva la tête, elle avait disparue, et brusquement, Ichigo fut projeté de nouveau au loin à cause d'un autre coup de Yoruichi.

- Alors Ichigo, tu penses toujours pouvoir rivaliser avec ma vitesse ? Demanda-t-elle tout en riant tandis qu'il se relevait.

- **Je suppose que je vais devoir te prendre un peu plus au sérieux. Zangetsu ! **Prononça Ichigo tandis que son Zanpakuto changeait de forme.

- Je vais te donner une bonne leçon !

- **Je suis curieux de voir ça !**

Ichigo disparut soudainement et une explosion retentit à l'endroit où se trouvait Yoruichi quelques secondes auparavant. Puis elle évita de justesse une vague d'énergie noire en sautant. Suite à cela, Ichigo apparut à côté d'elle et lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac et elle fut dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement pendant quelques secondes à cause de la douleur. Puis Ichigo lui attrapa le visage et l'écrasa contre le sol. Alors qu'il pensait l'avoir assommé ou tué, elle le fit tomber par terre avec un coup de pied, se mit à cheval sur lui et lui attrapa les bras afin de l'immobiliser.

- Il est vrai que tu es rapide, mais tu as baissé ta garde. Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- **Finalement, tu te débrouilles pas mal. Je t'aime bien…**

- Mais j'ai été plus forte.

- **Tu crois ?**

Soudain, le corps d'Ichigo devint brûlant et Yoruichi dut le lâcher. Ichigo se releva rapidement, s'empara de son Zanpakuto et effectua un Shunpô pour apparaître en face de Yoruichi. Il enchaîna les coups d'épée qu'elle évitait tant bien que mal, puis Ichigo la fit tomber d'un coup de pied. Il tenta de la transpercer mais elle évita la lame de justesse et se rétablit. Elle voulut donner un coup de pied à Ichigo mais celui-ci lui attrapa la jambe, l'empêchant d'éviter sa prochaine attaque qui se trouva être un Getsuga Tenshô qui lui brûla tout le torse.

- Tu es vraiment fort ! Remarqua Yoruichi essoufflée.

- **On devrait peut être en rester-là. **Proposa Ichigo qui n'avait aucune blessure apparente.

- Tu as raison. Bon, si tu as besoin de récupérer, il y a un point d'eau chaude là-bas.

- **Je vais y faire un tour. »**

Ils arrivèrent à un bain et Ichigo y pénétra après avoir enlevé ses bandages.

« **C'est agréable…**

- Alors ? L'eau est bonne ?

- **Parfaite ! T'as qu'à venir te baigner aussi !**

- T'y vas directement hein ? Ca me plaît ! Dit-elle en se jetant à l'eau après s'être déshabillé.

- **Finalement, j'aime bien cette grotte…**

**- **Ah bon ?

- **J'aimerais bien y rester plus longtemps.**

**- **Et Rukia ?

- **Tant pis, on ira la délivrer plus tard. Elle va pas mourir !**

- Justement, si.

- **Et merde… Bon, on ira la sauver le jour de son exécution !**

**-** Pourquoi dis-tu « on » ?

- **Tu ne comptais pas rester ?**

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je reste ?

-** Ben, c'est pas la même chose si t'es pas là… »**

Soudain une explosion retentit vers l'entrée de la grotte et une forme s'échappa de la fumée générée. Une tête d'homme aux cheveux roux et au front tatoué surgit de derrière un rocher.

« Yo, Ichigo !

- **Renji ? Comment nous as-tu retrouvés ?**

- Abruti ! Tu laisses s'échapper ton énergie spirituelle n'importe comment, tu finis pas attirer du monde !

- **Comment as-tu fais pour te rétablir aussi vite ?**

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu as dormi plusieurs jours. Révéla Yoruichi.

- **Hein ?!!**

- Idiot ! Lui lança Renji.

- **Tschh…**

- Ces planches de bois à l'entrée étaient destinées à empêcher ton énergie spirituelle de s'échapper mais lors de notre combat, y'en a un peu qui a filé. Expliqua Yoruichi.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, tranquillement dans l'eau. Demanda Renji suspectant quelque chose.

- **Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi. Dis plutôt ce que TOI tu fais ici.**

- Je suis venu pour atteindre le Bankai. Il me faut de la force pour empêcher l'exécution de Rukia.

- **Tu penses qu'il y aura beaucoup de capitaines ?**

- Pourquoi ?

- **Je tiens à me mesurer à des personnes puissantes. Alors ?**

**- **Je n'en sais rien.

- **Pff… Je ne suis pas plus avancé…**

- Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : L'exécution de Rukia a été avancée.

- Quelle date ? Demanda Yoruichi.

- Demain ! A midi !

- **Tschh… Elle fait tout pour se rendre intéressante…**

- Demain ? A midi ? Merde ! Ichigo !

- **Quoi ?**

**-** As-tu atteint le Bankai ?

- **Bankai ? J'en sais rien…**

- Penses-tu pouvoir l'atteindre en une journée ?

- **Faut voir…**

Yoruichi sortit de l'eau et s'habilla rapidement avant de monter en haut. Ichigo sortit du bain et reconstitua ses vêtements avec des particules d'énergie spirituelles négatives.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois tout blanc ? Demanda Renji.

- **Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ?**

**- **Pourtant sur Terre tu avais une tenue noire.

- **Sur Terre c'était pas moi.**

- Qui alors ?

- **Ben, Ichigo !**

**- **Tu n'es pas Ichigo ?

- **Juste son Hollow intérieur qui à pris le dessus.**

- Un Hollow intérieur ? J'en ai un ?

- **Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Pose-lui la question !**

Yoruichi arriva avec une sorte de mannequin.

- Plante ton Zanpakuto dedans, il prendra forme.

- **Ok. **Dit-il en s'exécutant.

Lorsqu'il planta son Zanpakuto dans le mannequin, celui-ci prit la forme… De lui-même.

- **Ha ha ha ! **Ricana le vrai Ichigo. **Cool ! Un clone !**

**- Hé hé… Intéressant… **Dit le faux Ichigo.

**- **Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait deux toi ? Il est cassé ? Se demanda Yoruichi.

- **Non, j'ai juste oublié un petit détail. **Répondit le vrai Ichigo.

**- **Quel détail ?

- **Je suis Zangetsu ! **Dirent les deux Ichigo en cœur.

**-** **En assimilant les véritables pouvoirs de Shinigamis d'Ichigo, j'ai aussi assimilé son Zanpakuto. **Continua le vrai tandis que le faux Ichigo disparaissait.

**-** Ce qui veut dire que …

- **J'ai le Bankai !**

- Tant mieux ! Fit Renji avant de partir s'entraîner dans son coin.

- **Dis-moi, Yoruichi. Comment cela se fait-il que tu connaisses autant de chose sur la Soul Society ?**

- J'ai vécu ici. Répondit-elle.

- **En tant que Shinigami ?**

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- **Finalement, t'es plutôt cool !**

- Cool ?

- **Ouais ! T'es forte et t'es sexy !**

Yoruichi ne put retenir un sourire.

- Dis-moi, Ichigo. Pour un Hollow, tu es vraiment étrange…

- **Etrange ?**

- Tu es l'opposé du vrai Ichigo. Et pourtant, tu ne l'as pas dévoré comme tout Hollow intérieur l'aurait fait. Pourquoi ?

- **Tu te trompes, Yoruichi. En fait, je ne suis pas l'opposé d'Ichigo, c'est lui qui est l'opposé de moi.**

- Quelle différence ?

**- La différence ? Ca veut dire que j'existais avant qu'il naisse.**

- Es-tu vraiment son Hollow intérieur ?

- **Hé hé hé… En fait, ce que je suis réellement importe peu.**

- Au contraire, ça a son importance.

- **En tout cas, je ne te répondrais pas ! **Répliqua-t-il en souriant comme à son habitude.

**-** _Quel étrange personnage…_Pensa Yoruichi. »


	5. Humiliation

**Chapitre 5 : Humiliation**

Le lendemain, un peu avant midi, des Shinigamis amenèrent Rukia au Soukyoku où les capitaines de la 1ère, 2ème, 4ème, 6ème, 8ème et 13ème division ainsi que les Vice-Capitaines de ces divisions sauf la 6ème et la 13ème se réunissaient. Lorsqu'il fut midi pile, ils activèrent le Soukyoku qui se transforma en oiseau de feu. Il prit son envol et s'apprêta à frapper Rukia mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Ichigo était sur l'échafaud et sa simple pression spirituelle qu'il avait augmentée avait suffit à stopper net le Soukyoku.

« I…Ichigo ! Cria Rukia.

- **Toi ! ****Es-tu Kuchiki Rukia ? **Dit Ichigo en la dévisageant.

**- **O…Oui ! Mais pourquoi ?

Ichigo sonda Rukia tandis que le Soukyoku s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau.

- Ichigo ! Attention ! Va-t'en !

- **Oh la ferme ! **Dit-il en libérant son Zanpakuto.

Il monta encore plus sa pression spirituelle et frappa le Soukyoku avec un Getsuga Tenshô qui le neutralisa sur le moment. Tous les capitaines étaient sous le choc tandis que Rukia était au bord de l'évanouissement à cause de la pression spirituelle d'Ichigo. Le capitaine de la 13ème division et le capitaine 8ème division scellèrent en vitesse le Soukyoku avec un équipement particulier afin qu'il ne se relève pas. Cette action laissa plusieurs des capitaines dans une grande incompréhension.

- _Quelle force ! Il a vraiment changé ! _Pensa-t-elle.

Ichigo continua de la sonder.

- Ce Shinigami a un comportement des plus étranges. Remarqua Unohana, le capitaine de la 4ème division en regardant Ichigo.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Va-t-en ! Ordonna Rukia un peu gêné.

- **Ferme-là je t'ai dit ! Je suis en train de voir si tu vaux le coup d'être sauvée ! Alors arrête de râler ou c'est ce que je vais faire ! **Rétorqua Ichigo tandis que Rukia détournait la tête un peu gênée.

- …

- **Sais-tu comment retourner dans le monde des humains ?**

**- **Euh… Oui mais…

- **Une fois libre fais-moi sortir d'ici. **Ordonna-t-il en détruisant l'échafaud avec son Zanpakuto.

Il l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.

- Mais attrapez-le bon sang ! Ordonna Soi Fon, le capitaine de la 2ème division aux Vice-Capitaines.

Les Vices-capitaines libérèrent leur Zanpakuto et s'apprêtèrent à lancer une attaque collective sur Ichigo.

- **Dégagez, bande d'incapables !**

Contre toute attente, Ichigo disparut de la vision des Vices-Capitaines, et à chaque seconde qui passait, l'un d'entre eux tombait sur le sol dans une flaque de sang avec les miettes de leurs Zanpakutos à côté d'eux. Lorsqu'ils furent tous hors combat, Ichigo apparut à côté du capitaine en chef et le donna un violent coup de pied au visage que celui-ci esquiva sans problème.

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Il est temps pour toi de recevoir une bonne leçon. Avertit le capitaine en chef.

- **Tu dégages une grande force spirituelle pour un vieillard… **_**Ce mec est extrêmement puissant. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les vaincre sans utiliser ma véritable puissance.**_

Soudain, le capitaine en chef fut emporté par le capitaine de la 8ème division, très vite suivit par son Vice-capitaine et le capitaine de la 13ème division.

- On s'occupe du grand-père, Kurosaki ! Continue ton combat ! Prévint Ukitake en disparaissant au pied de la falaise.

- Je m'occupe de Rukia pendant que tu te bats ! Dit Renji qui venait d'apparaître soudainement dans un Shunpô.

Le capitaine de la 4ème division partit soigner les Vice-Capitaines qui étaient dans un état critique à cause d'Ichigo. Il ne restait plus que les capitaines de la 2ème et 6ème division.

- **Quant à ceux qui restent, je vais vous tuer… Ha ha ha !**

Soi Fon frappa Ichigo avec son Zanpakuto mais il para l'attaque. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lui dire :

- **T'es plutôt pas mal pour une Shinigami… **Dit-il en souriant.

**- **Hein ? Mais… La ferme ! Répliqua-t-elle le rouge aux joues après avoir marqué une seconde d'arrêt, décontenancée.

- **Si, si, je t'assure ! **Continua-t-il tandis que l'échange de coups se poursuivait. **Mais je préfère largement Yoruichi !**

**- **Yoruichi ?!

Tout à coup, Kuchiki Byakuya apparut derrière Ichigo pour tenter de le transpercer avec son Zanpakuto mais Ichigo l'évita en faisant un petit saut, puis il prit appui sur le Zanpakuto de Byakuya avec sa main gauche et lui donna un violent coup avec son pied droit au visage avant de s'apprêter à donner un coup de poing à Soi Fon mais il s'arrêta devant son visage.

- **J'aimerais éviter de t'abîmer. **Lui dit-il en faisant un sourire narquois et en faisant un petit bond en arrière.

**-** C'est ridicule !

- **En effet. Puisque tu le désires, je vais te trancher en deux.**

Tout à coup, Soi Fon fut emportée par une personne, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer son combat avec Ichigo.

- Yo, Ichigo ! Salua Yoruichi en disparaissant avec Soi Fon.

- **Tschh… Il ne reste plus que toi, Kuchiki Byakuya.**

- Tu aurais dû rester tranquillement chez toi dans le monde des humains.

- **Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend…**

- Tes provocations ne m'atteindront pas, Kurosaki Ichigo. Répliqua-t-il en gardant son calme habituel.

- **Mais j'étais sérieux !**

**- **...

- **J'ai entendu parler de toi, lorsque je tuais des shinigamis de ta division. Selon eux, tu es très fort. C'est aussi une des raisons qui font que nous nous trouvons face à face.**

**- **Tu parles beaucoup, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ce dernier soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, puis les ouvrit en affichant un sourire dément.

- **Je vais te tuer, Kuchiki Byakuya !**

Ichigo fit un rapide bond en avant mais grâce à un réflexe Byakuya put parer l'attaque de justesse. Ichigo enchaîna les coups d'épée que Byakuya paraît à chaque fois, mais à chaque coup il reculait un peu plus.

- **Que se passe-t-il, Kuchiki Byakuya ?! Gya ha ha ha ha !!!**

Byakuya effectua un Shunpô afin de mieux contre-attaquer mais Ichigo en effectua un aussi et se trouva derrière Byakuya. Lorsque Byakuya entendit le rire dément d'Ichigo et qu'il sentit sa main sur son épaule il se retourna et vit Ichigo abaisser la lame de son Zanpakuto sur lui.

- **Ha ha ! Getsuga Tenshô !**

Byakuya put se dégager de l'emprise de la main d'Ichigo de justesse mais son attaque le blessa quand même à son bras gauche.

- **Alors ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?! Quelle déception… Même Ichigo pourrait te battre !**

- Dispersion, Senbonzakura !

La lame du Zanpakuto de Byakuya se dispersa en des centaines de pétales de fleurs roses qui se dirigeaient vers Ichigo. Ce dernier tendit la main et une énorme sphère d'énergie spirituelle rouge se forma.

- Mais c'est… Remarqua Byakuya.

- **Hn… Meurs…Cero !**

Le rayon rouge fut tiré à une vitesse incroyable, détruisant les pétales de Senbonzakura. Mais Byakuya a pu éviter le tir grâce à un Shunpô.

- **Tschh… Manqué ! **Fit Ichigo en regardant sa main fumante.

**-** Cero ? Tu es donc vraiment un Hollow.

- **T'as remarqué ?**

- Il est temps d'en finir.

Il laissa tomber son épée qui s'enfonça dans le sol.

- Bankai !

Des Gigantesques lames apparurent derrière Byakuya en deux rangées.

- Dispersion, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi !

Chaque lame se transforma en des milliers de pétales roses, et toutes ces pétales prirent pour cible Ichigo.

- _**Je mettrai trop de temps à utiliser le cero… **_**Getsuga Tenshô !**

La vague d'énergie spirituelle fonça droit sur Byakuya qui mit des pétales pour former un bouclier mais la vague d'énergie la traversa aisément. Malheureusement les pétales ont réussit à ralentir un peu la vitesse de l'attaque et à la dévier de sa trajectoire, ce qui fit que Byakuya put l'éviter sans problème. Mais les pétales continuèrent leur course vers Ichigo et celui-ci fini par être submergé par les pétales.

- C'est terminé, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- **Ha ! Tu crois ça ? Bankai !**

L'immense énergie spirituelle dégagée par le Bankai suffit à éjecter les pétales roses.

- **Tensa Zangetsu !**

- Bankai ? Un Bankai aussi petit ? Tu es la honte des Shinigamis !

- **Je te le répète… **Commença-t-il en disparaissant.

Il apparut en face de Byakuya, l'épée posé sur le torse du capitaine.

- **Je ne suis pas un Shinigami ! **Finit-il en le transperçant.

Byakuya s'effondra sur le sol après avoir craché du sang. Il était inconscient.

- **Quel abruti ! Il est tenace !**

Ichigo s'apprêtait à l'achever mais soudain, Ichimaru, Tôsen, et Aizen apparurent avec Renji et Rukia. Aizen tenait un orbe dans sa main, et Rukia était inconsciente. Quelques secondes après, plein de Shinigamis apparurent à leur tour.

- Tout va bien, Ichigo ? Demanda Yoruichi qui était apparu.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il était surpris par ce qui venait de se passer, et puis, un peu terrifié.

- Ichigo ?

- **T…Toi !** Interpella-t-il en fixant Aizen.

**-** Tiens, tiens… Numéro 1302… Dit Aizen.

- 1302 ? Fit Yoruichi qui ne comprenait pas.

- Tu es finalement sortit plus tôt que prévu… Continua Aizen.

- **Connard ! Tu oses montrer ta sale tête après ce que tu as fait ! **Hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers lui avec son Bankai.

Il le frappa violemment mais Aizen arrêta son coup avec son Zanpakuto qu'il venait de dégainer.

- 1302… Tu ne peux pas me vaincre… Technique de destruction N°4, Eclair Blanc !

L'éclair blanc transperça l'épaule droite d'Ichigo qui laissa tomber son Bankai.

- **A…Aizen ! Je… Je vais te tuer !!! **Hurla-t-il en tentant de le frapper avec son bras gauche mais Aizen l'attrapa à la gorge après avoir dévié son coup d'un rapide revers de la main.

**-** Hn hn… Tu es bien trop terrifié pour mener un combat, 1302. Finalement, tu n'auras été qu'un échec tout au long de ta pauvre existence…

- E…Echec ? Dit Yoruichi qui visiblement ne comprenait toujours pas.

- **En…Enfoiré…**

- Gin, tue-le.

- A vos ordres ! Transperce-le, Shinsou !

Son Zanpakuto s'allongea dangereusement vers le cœur d'Ichigo.

- Ichigo ! Hurla Yoruichi en courant vers eux.

Elle bouscula Ichigo et se fit transpercer l'épaule à sa place. Elle prit Ichigo qui venait de perdre conscience dans ses bras tandis que tous les Shinigamis se ruèrent vers Aizen et sa bande.

- Désolé capitaine, je l'ai manqué. Dit Ichimaru.

- Peu importe, j'ai ce que je voulais. Répondit-il en montrant le Hougyôku.

Soudain une barrière de lumière vint protéger Aizen et les deux autres capitaines.

- Des Menos ? Remarqua Yoruichi étonnée.

- Ce traître s'est allié aux Hollow ! Ragea Soi Fon.

Une vague de protestation s'éleva des Shinigamis présents.

- On se reverra, cher 1302 ! Promis Aizen avant de disparaître. »

Pendant quelques minutes, ce fut le silence total dans la Soul Society. Pendant quelques jours, on ne parla que de ça à la Soul Society.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent à la Soul Society avant qu'Ichigo ne se réveille.

« Où-suis-je ? Demanda-t-il au hasard en étant un peu dans les vapes.

- A la Soul Society. Lui répondit une voix.

- Qui… Qui es-tu ?Interrogea-t-il en ne reconnaissant pas la personne qui lui avait parlé.

- C'est moi, Rukia !

- Rukia ? Tu es saine et sauve ?

- Grâce à toi, enfin, pas vraiment toi…

- Hé mais attends ! Je suis sorti ! Je ne suis plus dans mon monde intérieur !!

- Oui. Yoruichi m'a dit que peu après qu'Aizen se soit échappé ton Hollow t'a laissé la place. Répondit Rukia.

- Il m'a laissé la place ? Mais pourtant, je ne peux plus récupérer le contrôle, je n'ai plus de pouvoir.

- Yoruichi a ajouté qu'il s'était réveillé une heure après, et il lui a dit qu'il voulait se retirer un peu…

- Ah d'accord…

- Tu devrais aller lui parler. Conseilla-t-elle.

- Ouais. »

Il plongea au plus profond de son âme afin de rencontrer son Hollow. Il arriva dans un endroit où les immeubles sont à l'horizontal, et il aperçut son Hollow en face de lui, lui tournant le dos.

« H…Hé ! _Mince ! Comment je dois l'appeler ?_ Euh… Ichigo ?

Celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face.

- **Je suis pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?**

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- **Aizen… Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi…**

- Et quel est le problème ?

- **Si j'avais récupéré ma véritable force, j'aurais pu… J'aurais pu…**

- Tu aurais pu faire quoi ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu te laisses abattre par une simple défaite ?!!

- **Ce n'est pas qu'une simple défaite ! Depuis que je suis ici, tout ce qui faisait de moi un Hollow disparaît petit à petit…**

- …

- **J'agis comme un Shinigami… Quelle honte !**

- Abruti ! Depuis quand agir comme bon te semble est une honte ?! Laisse-toi aller bon sang ! Fais-ce que tu veux mais ne viens pas pleurnicher pour un truc aussi stupide !

- **…**

- Allez ! Retournes-y au lieu de faire ta mauviette ! Ordonna Ichigo.

Il se leva et disparut d'ici.

- Parfait ! Maintenant qu'il est repartit, je peux enfin continuer d'assimiler ce pouvoir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte… »


	6. Révélations

**Chapitre 6 : Révélations**

Ichigo se releva, mais il se comportait de façon étrange. Rukia l'interpella mais il ne réagit pas et disparut avec un Shunpô. Il s'arrêta sur un toit à proximité d'une maison de telle façon à pouvoir voir à travers la fenêtre. Dans la pièce qu'il regardait se trouvait Ukitake, Soi Fon et Yoruichi. Il les regarda discuter pendent un moment, jusqu'à qu'Ukitake l'aperçut. Bien qu'Ichigo n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, il se doutait qu'Ukitake fit remarquer sa présence aux autres. Puis quelques minutes après, Soi Fon et Ukitake se levèrent de leurs sièges et partirent. Yoruichi, quant à elle, se leva et regarda dans la direction d'Ichigo, comme une invitation à la rejoindre. Ce dernier n'attendit pas une minute de plus et descendit de son toit pour finalement rentrer dans la maison. Lorsqu'il se trouva face à Yoruichi, il eut du mal à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle voyant qu'Ichigo ne parlait pas.

- **O…Oui…**

- …

- **Je… Je suis vraiment désolé…**

- Désolé ? Pourquoi ? Fit-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- **Hé bien… A cause de moi… Tu… **Commença-t-il en jetant un œil vers le bandage qu'elle avait à l'épaule.

- Oh ! Ca ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien !

- **Je suis humilié… Si seulement j'avais été un peu plus rapide, j'aurais pu le lui prendre…**

- Le lui prendre ? De quoi parles-tu ?

**- Aucune importance… **

- …

- **Et puis… Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Je suis un monstre sanguinaire qui tue des gens pour le plaisir.**

- Je t'ai sauvé parce que tu fais partie de notre groupe pour sauver Rukia. Tu en aurais fait autant pour l'un d'entre nous.

- **Non. Je vous aurais laissé crever.**

**- **Mouais…

- **…**

- En y repensant, lorsque tu as vu Aizen, tu t'es jeté sur lui, alors que d'habitude, tu te moques des gens avant d'essayer de les tuer…

- **…**

- Pourquoi as-tu réagis ainsi ?

- **Je l'aime pas.**

- Et c'est tout ?

- **C'est tout.**

- Il y a beaucoup de personnes que tu n'aimes pas, et tu ne réagis pas comme ça.

**- …**

Soudain la réponse lui vint comme un déclic.

- Y aurait-il un rapport avec ce numéro, 1302 ?

- **…**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie au juste ?

- **Expérience N°1302 : Spécimen H, Objectif R…**

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- **Rien qui te concerne. J'en ai déjà trop dit…**

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser avec un fragment de réponse !

- **Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en dire plus.**

- N'importe quel imbécile à déjà compris que tu as un lien avec Aizen. Il a été un capitaine, et donc, des informations le concernant ont été enregistrées.

**- Où veux-tu en venir ?**

- Je peux accéder à ces informations, contrairement à toi.

- **Je sais bien plus de choses sur Aizen que tu ne le penses…**

- Et tu penses pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement après m'avoir dit ça ?

- **…**

- Il suffit juste de me dire la vérité, après cela, tu pourras retourner dans le monde des humains et continuer paisiblement ta vie.

**- Du chantage, hein ? Tschh… Je n'ai pas trop le choix.**

- Alors ?

- **Le H correspond à Hollow, le R, à Réel…**

- Pourquoi cela ?

-** Je suis l'expérience 1302 d'Aizen, son projet est d'envahir les 3 mondes. Hueco Mundo, Soul Society et bien sûr…**

- Le monde réel…

- **Pour régner sur les autres mondes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu, mais pour le monde réel, il m'a prévu. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était quelqu'un que les humains pourraient voir, l'idée d'un dieu invisible ne lui plaisait pas. Il lui fallait un intermédiaire, car à cette époque les Gigai n'existaient pas. Alors il a d'abord fait un prélèvement sur tous les Menos Grande, des Gillians aux Vasto Lordes pour me conférer l'équivalent de leur pouvoir Hollow. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il a aussi fait des prélèvements sur les capitaines Shinigamis ainsi que sur lui-même. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose encore, s'il me laissait comme ça, je serais un esprit, et ça ne serai pas satisfaisant. Il lui fallait que je naisse en tant qu'humain. Il m'a mis dans le ventre de la mère d'une famille humaine, les Kurosaki. Mais il y avait un problème : il n'avait pas prévu que le père soit un Shinigami… Ce problème à fait que je n'étais pas complet, et Ichigo est né à ma place, étant tout le contraire de ce que je suis.**

- Complet ?

- **Je possède une forme bien plus puissante, et plus proche des Hollows, grâce aux prélèvements. Mais les pouvoirs de Shinigami transmis à Ichigo m'ont repoussé au fond d'Ichigo. Et pendant que je me développais à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose lui a fait sortir petit à petit ses pouvoirs. Mais lorsqu'il a perdu ce quelque chose, ses pouvoirs s'étaient cachés au fond de lui, et j'ai pu les assimiler et sortir.**

- Et pourquoi cette haine envers Aizen ?

- **Au début il m'utilisait avant de m'implanter dans le ventre de la mère des Kurosaki. Ensuite… Ce n'est pas important.**

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ainsi ? Termine ta phrase.

- **Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. C'est une histoire plus compliqué et je n'ai nullement envie de tout te raconter.**

- …

- **Maintenant, laisse-moi partir. **

- _Il est vraiment étrange depuis qu'il a rencontré Aizen… _Pensa Yoruichi alors qu'Ichigo disparaissait de sa vue. »

Ichigo s'arrêta sur un toit au hasard et s'assit. Il se mit à réfléchir un peu sur tout ça.

« _**Désolé, Yoruichi. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je ne veux pas que tu apprennes la véritable raison…**_

_- Ca y est ? T'as fini de te lamenter ? Dit Ichigo._

_- __**La ferme, abruti… **__Répliqua-t-il doucement._

_- Si tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué…_

_- __**Ca ne m'intéresse pas, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne lui en parle pas…**_

_- Pourquoi ? Elle le saura bien un jour, nan ?_

_- __**Le plus tard sera le mieux.**_

_- De quoi t'as peur ?_

_- __**Tu connais parfaitement les risques.**_

_- Et alors ? Il n'en saura rien ! C'est pas comme si il allait la faire…_

_-__** Justement, c'est ce qu'il fera. Et tu connais son efficacité. Et puis d'abord, comment es-tu au courant pour…**_

**-**…

_**- Il est parti… Etrange, ces informations ne sont connues que par moi, et il n'avait aucun moyen de… Oh, et puis, tant pis. Ce sont pas mes affaires. **__** »**_

Après cette discussion interne, Ichigo se leva et chercha une éventuelle trace de l'énergie spirituelle de Rukia. Il la trouva rapidement et se rendit sur place.

« **Hey ! Dis-moi comment retourner dans le monde des humains. **Demanda précipitamment Ichigo à Rukia qui était en train de s'entraîner.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- **Tais-toi et réponds à ma question.**

- Normalement, s'il n'est pas fermé, il y a un portail qui permet de passer dans le monde des humains, mais il faut être guidé par un papillon de l'enfer. Pourquoi cela ?

- **Parce que je n'ai rien à faire ici, je ne t'ai pas sauvé par bonté.**

- Que veux-tu dire ? »

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse car Ichigo venait de partir. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin la porte dont Rukia parlait, il tenta de la franchir mais deux Shinigamis s'interposèrent en lui répondant qu'il était interdit de l'emprunter pour l'instant. Mais ils ne purent rien ajouter d'autre car il est difficile de s'exprimer lorsque l'on a la tête séparée du corps. C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo s'égara entre la Soul Society et le monde des humains car il est incapable de trouver son chemin sans papillon de l'enfer.

« **Super… Et moi qui voulais rentrer rapidement, c'est mal parti. »**

Alors qu'il continuait d'errer sans trouver d'issue possible, il fut brusquement immobilisé sans comprendre pourquoi. Puis, petit à petit, il se sentit attiré dans le vide et il perdit conscience.

Plus tard, il se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de frais et d'humide tremper son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans une rue de Karakura alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Il se releva soudainement et se mit à errer dans la ville tandis que ses vêtements blancs s'humidifiaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Puis soudain, une faible pression spirituelle se fit ressentir.

« _Un Hollow ! _Reconnut soudainement Ichigo.

_- __**Et alors ?**_

_- Et alors ? Va le tuer !_

_- __**Y'a pas marqué « Shinigami Remplaçant » sur mon front !**_

La pression disparut.

- _**Tiens, quelqu'un s'en est chargé. Tu vois ?**_

_- Tschh…_

- Alors Kurosaki, que vas-tu faire à présent ?

- **Urahara…**

Urahara se trouvait juste derrière Ichigo, abrité sous son parapluie. Ichigo resta silencieux, toujours dos à Urahara.

- Vas-tu tenter de retrouver Aizen ?

- **Peut être bien…**

**- **Ou bien, est-ce plutôt le Hougyôku qui t'intéresse ?

- **Tu ne sais rien là-dessus ! **Répliqua Ichigo toujours de dos à Urahara.

- Au contraire, j'en sais bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai crée.

- **Urahara… Tu es un personnage bien mystérieux…**

- En effet, je suis plein de surprise.

- **C'est toi qui nous as envoyé à la Soul Society. Tu avais prévu que j'y serai en envoyant Ichigo, et tu avais prévu que je rencontre Aizen… **Déclara Ichigo en tournant sa tête vers lui.

Urahara ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire un sourire mystérieux.

- **Je suppose que maintenant, tu vas m'envoyer là où se trouve Aizen, afin que je reprenne le Hougyôku, n'est-pas ?**

- Pas vraiment. Si tu allais au Hueco Mundo maintenant, tu mourrais à coup sûr. Avant cela, il va falloir que tu exploites toute la puissance qu'il te reste.

- **...**

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, pour y parvenir, les personnes adéquates te contacteront lorsque tu seras prêt.

Ichigo se retourna et avança dans la direction où se trouvait Urahara. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui et lui dit à l'oreille :

- **J'aurais dû te tuer lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion il y a bien longtemps… »**

C'est sur ces mots qu'Ichigo quitta Urahara afin de retourner chez lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa aux paroles d'Urahara. Ceci le préoccupa un long moment, puis il se dit finalement :

« **Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je serais obligé d'aller dans le Hueco Mundo à un moment ou à un autre. Cet enfoiré d'Urahara avait tout prévu !** »

Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain, Ichigo décida d'aller à l'école à la place du vrai Ichigo. Il avait bien sûr pris l'apparence humaine d'Ichigo mais ses yeux et sa voix n'avaient pas changé. Il arriva devant le lycée un peu en avance et lorsqu'il entra dans sa classe, Keigo se précipita vers lui.

« Ichigo ! Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? La forme ? J'ai prévu un programme spécial pour cette journée ! On profitera du cours de sport pour placer quelques farces dans les vestiaires, puis ensuite on ira… Commença-t-il tout excité avant qu'Ichigo ne le coupe.

- **Tais-toi ! Tu parles trop. **Coupa-t-il avant de s'asseoir à sa place.

- Waouh… Il… Il est vraiment bizarre… Ses yeux, et sa voix… »

Il regarda par la fenêtre en pensant que se sera une journée ennuyeuse. Tout le monde remarqua cet étrange changement de la part d'Ichigo, mais personne n'osa lui demander la raison de ce changement, par crainte sans doute. Ichigo était tellement distrait qu'il n'entendit même pas son professeur entrer dans la classe. Son professeur dit quelque chose mais Ichigo n'y prêtait pas attention. Après ces paroles, les élèves semblaient plus joyeux, et certains avaient presque oublié ce changement de la part d'Ichigo. Tout à coup la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une personne. Toujours sans faire attention à ce qui se passait, Ichigo soupira et regarda le plafond. Soudain, la tête de Yoruichi apparut devant lui.

« Ichigo ? Appela-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air étonné de sa présence, il était intérieurement surpris. Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

- Je serais à côté de toi, ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle toujours en le fixant.

- **Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous… **Répondit-il en gardant les yeux fermés. »

Le professeur commença son cours tandis qu'Ichigo, ennuyé, se coucha sur la table et ferma les yeux, et lentement, il s'endormit. Soudain, une faible douleur sur la tête le réveilla. Il remarqua que plusieurs morceaux de craies étaient éparpillés autour de sa table.

- Ichigo ! Yoruichi ! Si vous voulez dormir, allez dans le couloir ! Ordonna le professeur tandis qu'ils s'exécutaient.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, Ichigo s'adossa contre le mur à côté de la porte en soupirant.

- Dis-moi, Ichigo, pourquoi nous a-t-elle envoyé ici ? Demanda Yoruichi, cherchant à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

- **J'en sais rien, je me suis endormi…**

- Il ne fallait pas ?

- **Je suppose que non… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

- Ah, ben je pensais qu'il fallait faire comme toi alors je me suis aussi endormie…

- **Je parlais de ta présence dans cette école !**

**- **Je voulais te parler à propos d'évènements étranges survenus hier.

- **Tu pouvais pas simplement attendre que j'ai fini les cours ?**

**- **Je voulais voir comment c'était une école du monde des humains. C'est la première fois que je viens dans ce genre d'endroit. Toi aussi, pas vrai ?

- **Ouais, et** **c'est super ennuyeux…**

- Déjà que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec mon gigai, en plus cet uniforme me serre trop. Sinon ça a l'air amusant !

- **Si ça te serre tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à enlever ton gigai.**

- Mais si quelqu'un me voit comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ?

- **Hé ben tu le remettras en cas de besoin !**

- C'est long ! Ca met du temps à l'enlever, et aussi à le remettre. Urahara m'en a donné un qui est plutôt serré.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?**

- Ben, tu pourrais m'aider à l'enlever ! »

Ichigo poussa un soupir. Il se mit derrière Yoruichi et la tira tandis qu'elle essayait de sortir aussi. La porte de leur salle de classe s'ouvrit laissant apparaître plusieurs élèves curieux ayant entendu leur conversation. Yoruichi gigotait dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'en dégager mais elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua que plusieurs élèves les encerclaient tandis qu'ils étaient dans une position gênante.

Leur professeur les avait envoyés dans le bureau de leur proviseur qui les sermonna longuement jusqu'à que la cloche sonna le début de la pause déjeuner. Ils se rendirent sur le toit pour déjeuner. Yoruichi sortit un petit sandwich tandis qu'Ichigo n'avait rien.

« Tu n'as rien apporté ? Demanda-t-elle.

- **Je n'ai pas besoin de manger aussi souvent que vous.**

- Ca doit être pratique ! Dit-elle en croquant un bout de son sandwich.

- **…**

La porte donnant accès au toit s'ouvrit laissant passer Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro.

- Ben dis donc, Ichigo ! Tu es pire que moi ! Affirma Mizuiro.

- T'aurais pu me prévenir !! Comment as-tu pu me laisser dans l'ignorance ?! Pleura Keigo.

- Félicitations, Kurosaki ! Félicita Inoue.

- La prochaine fois contrôle-toi si tu ne veux pas à nouveau finir dans le bureau du proviseur ! Avertit Tatsuki.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et ignora leurs commentaires tandis que Yoruichi leur demandait ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Inoue lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre avant que Yoruichi n'éclate de rire.

- C'est la meilleure !! Comme si j'allais coucher avec Ichigo !

- Alors vous faisiez quoi ? Demanda Tatsuki sans la croire.

- Il m'aidait seulement à enlever mon Gigai ! Ha ha ha !!! Coucher avec lui ! Lâcha-t-elle entre deux rires.

- Un Gigai ? Fit Keigo perplexe.

- Sûrement une nouvelle marque de sous-vêtements. Souffla Mizuiro.

Puis ils se mirent dans un coin pour s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses tandis que Yoruichi rejoignit Ichigo une fois son fou rire stoppé.

- **Toi et moi coucher ensemble… Pff…**

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait être marrant… Dit-elle d'un ton mielleux et en se collant à lui.

- **Cesse de dire des bêtises et parle-moi de ces évènements étranges.**

**- **Bon, très bien. D'étranges créatures absorberaient l'âme des humains. Je n'en sais pas plus mais je vais enquêter dessus dès ce soir. Quant à toi, tu devrais aller voir Urahara. Conseilla-t-elle après avoir repris son sérieux.

- **Ces évènements ne me concernent pas, ce sont les problèmes de la Soul Society et des humains. Quant à Urahara, sais-tu ce qu'il me veut ?**

- Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- _**Peut être est-ce au sujet de l'aide qu'il m'a proposé.**_ Supposa Ichigo en regardant dans le vague. »


	7. L'apparition d'un nouvel ennemi

**Chapitre 7 : L'apparition d'un nouvel ennemi**

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, Ichigo et Yoruichi se séparèrent. Yoruichi partit donc se renseigner auprès des évènements étranges ayant eu lieu récemment tandis qu'Ichigo se rendit chez Urahara. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à destination, Urahara l'accueilli comme d'habitude à sa façon.

« Oh, Kurosaki ! Quelle bonne surprise ! On ne t'attendait pas de sitôt ! Avoua celui-ci d'un ton faussement surpris.

- **Que me veux-tu ? Je suis pressé !**

- Tu es bien impatient aujourd'hui, que t'arrives-t-il ?

- **Rien qui te regarde !**

- En fait, j'ai… Commença-t-il tandis que le téléphone se mit à sonner, lui coupant ainsi la parole.

Urahara s'excusa et répondit au téléphone.

- Allô ?

- …

- Kurosaki ? Effectivement, il est ici. Je vous le passe. Répondit-il en lui tendant le combiné.

Ichigo le prit malgré ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

- **Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

- Hmm… Quelle impolitesse ! Dit la voix d'une petite fille.

- **Trêve de bavardages ! T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me déranger !**

- Du calme, voyons ! En fait, j'aimerais que tu joues à un jeu avec moi.

Ichigo raccrocha violemment le téléphone sans hésitation. Mais celui-ci se remit à sonner immédiatement après. Il le décrocha de nouveau, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

- Ce n'est pas très poli de raccrocher de cette manière !

- **Alors dis-moi pourquoi voulais-tu me parler !**

- Je te l'ai dit, je veux simplement que tu joues avec…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Ichigo venait de raccrocher violemment le téléphone.

- Tu vas finir par casser mon téléphone, Kurosaki. Ce serait regrettable…

- **Je n'ai pas de temps pour ces enfantillages !**

**- **Tu devrais au moins écouter ce qu'elle a à dire, c'est peut être important… Conseilla Urahara tandis que le téléphone se remit à sonner.

- **Tu n'as qu'a le faire toi-même, je m'en vais ! **Répondit Ichigo en partant.

Il était très en colère d'avoir ainsi perdu son temps. Il fit quelques pas hors du magasin avant d'entendre le rire d'une petite fille. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'endroit d'où provenait le rire. Une petite fille blonde était perchée sur le toit du magasin d'Urahara.

- **Alors comme ça c'est toi la gamine qui m'a fait perdre mon temps…**

- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer ce que je voulais. Répondit-elle.

- **Tu as du cran de te montrer de cette manière.**

- Pourquoi cela ?

- **Je suis plutôt en colère, et j'ai bien envie de me défouler sur quelqu'un… **Expliqua Ichigo en dégainant son Zanpakuto.

**- **Mais vois-tu, ici, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Fit-elle en montrant Inoue complètement inconsciente. Si tu me frappes, elle risquera de mourir…

Ichigo fit un Shunpô vers elle et apparu juste en face. Il tenta de la transpercer avec son épée mais elle fit un bond sur le côté et évita l'attaque de justesse. Cependant, l'attaque d'Ichigo avait transpercé l'épaule d'Inoue et entaillée la joue de la petite fille.

- **Si tu croies que ça va m'empêcher de te tuer…**

- Elle va vraiment mourir ! Prévient-elle.

- **Vas-y ! Tue-la ! Elle n'aura été qu'un fardeau. Je me fiche pas mal de son sort. **Avoua-t-il en avançant dangereusement vers la petite fille.

Soudain, tout devint noir autour d'Ichigo. Puis des centaines de Hollows apparurent autour de lui. Ils attaquèrent Ichigo mais celui-ci les ignora. Leurs attaques le traversaient. Ichigo abattit son Zanpakuto sur un Hollow et le trancha en deux. Le Hollow se transforma en un homme un peu barbu, portant un chapeau noir et des lunettes. Ichigo l'ignorait complètement et utilisa une nouvelle fois le Shunpô afin de frapper la petite fille mais au moment où celui-ci allait la toucher, elle disparut pour apparaître un peu plus loin à côté d'un homme dont le visage était à moitié caché par sa veste. Ichigo soupira.

- **Pff… Ca fourmille d'insecte nuisible près du magasin de l'autre idiot… **Dit Ichigo avant de disparaître.

**- **Attention, Nova ! Cria la petite fille avant d'être transpercé par le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo qui transperça Inoue au passage.

La petite fille cracha du sang avant de tomber par terre avec Inoue. Le dénommé Nova était complètement stupéfait, en tout cas assez pour ne pas réagir à temps quand le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo se dirigeait dangereusement vers sa tête. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Ichigo arborait un sourire de satisfaction en rangeant son Zanpakuto dans son fourreau. Il donna un coup de pied dans la tête de Nova qui roula sur le toit avant de descendre devant le magasin.

- **Hmm… C'était un petit carnage sympa … 4 morts. Non, 3 seulement. Inoue respire encore.**

Ichigo s'approcha d'Inoue qui gisait sur le sol.

- **En tout cas, elle ne respirera pas pendent très longtemps si on la laisse comme ça. Elle doit souffrir. Je devrais peut être faire preuve de compassion et l'achever, après tout, elle a eu le courage de venir avec nous à la Soul Society. D'ailleurs, je me demande si elle a servi à quelque chose, une fois là-bas…**

Ichigo réfléchit un petit moment pour savoir s'il l'achevait ou non. Finalement il prit sa décision.

- **On tranche ! **Décida-t-il en abaissant sa lame avec un sourire sadique. »

Mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit une pression spirituelle au loin. Il fut pendant un moment surpris, et il resta ainsi à réfléchit quelques secondes sur la situation avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle, une femme avec une créature ressemblant à un humain mais tout enflammée livrait un combat où elle avait l'avantage face à Yoruichi, qui était gravement blessé au bras et à la jambe gauche. Yoruichi, tout essoufflée, posa un genou à terre tandis que la créature de feu s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une vague de flammes. Soudain, Ichigo apparut devant elle en dégageant énormément d'énergie spirituelle noire. L'attaque fut neutralisé par la simple pression spirituelle d'Ichigo.

« M…Mais qu'est-ce que… Dit la femme étonnée.

- Ichigo ? S'étonna Yoruichi, surprise de sa présence ici.

- **Reste en arrière, je vais la tuer…** Lui ordonna-t-il en se mettant face à la créature.

**- **Qui es-tu ?! Cria la femme un peu effrayée.

- **Zangetsu… **Dit-il doucement tandis que son Zanpakuto se libérait.

**- **Attaque ! Ordonna-t-elle à la créature de feu.

La créature se préparait à l'attaquer mais Ichigo apparut en face de la femme soudainement tandis que la créature tombait en morceaux.

- C'est inutile ! Il va se reconstituer ! Lui dit-elle tandis qu'Ichigo la regardait froidement.

Mais la créature de feu ne bougeait pas, toujours en morceaux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?! Demanda-t-elle à sa créature.

- Je…Je n'y arrive pas ! Quelque chose m'en empêche ! De l'énergie noire… Expliqua-t-elle à sa maîtresse.

Elle tomba à genoux devant Ichigo, totalement pétrifiée de terreur. Il tendis son bras vers elle et une boule rouge se forma.

- **Ridicule… Crève.**

La femme fut désintégrée par le Cero ainsi que sa créature qui disparue elle aussi. Le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo repris sa forme normale. Il se retourna et avança vers Yoruichi.

- **Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

**-** Ouais… Merci, tu m'as sauvée… Remercia-t-elle en se relevant difficilement à cause de ses blessures. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- **Je pourrais t'en demander autant, mais avant ça, il faut te soigner.**

- Je vais avoir du mal à me mouvoir avec une seule jambe, l'autre est trop blessée. Peux-tu me transporter chez Urahara ?

- **Je me suis fait attaquer par des minables, là-bas. C'est peut être dangereux. Je vais te conduire chez moi.**

- Attaqué ?

- **Oui, pourquoi ?**

- Ce n'était pas plutôt un test de la part d'Urahara ?

- ** Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche un peu puisqu'ils sont morts.** »

Il l'a conduisit chez lui et l'installa sur son lit. Il lui mit des bandages autour de son bras gauche et de sa jambe gauche.

« Ta famille ne va pas s'inquiéter en me voyant ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- **Non, ils sont sortis je ne sais où, ils rentreront tard dans la nuit, alors tu as le temps de te reposer. **Répondit Ichigo en s'installant sur une chaise.

**-** C'est gentil de t'occuper de moi.

- **Je paye la dette que j'ai envers toi. Comment se fait-il qu'ils t'aient blessé aussi gravement ? Ils n'étaient pas si forts…**

- Ils m'ont pris par surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que toi tu faisais là-bas ?

- **Je chassais un Hollow.**

- Pourtant je n'en ai pas senti.

- **Tu devais être trop occupée par le combat.**

- …

- **…**

**- **Tu devrais arrêter de me mentir, Ichigo.

- **…**

- Tu n'étais pas là par hasard…

- **Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître la véritable raison…**

- Pourquoi ?

- **Cela ne pourrait qu'empirer la situation. Certaines choses doivent demeurer secrètes.**

**- **De quoi as-tu peur, Ichigo ? J'ai très bien compris que tu es venu pour m'aider.

- **Alors pourquoi avoir demandé ?**

- Je voulais seulement l'entendre de ta bouche. Est-ce si difficile de l'admettre ?

- **C'est plus compliqué que ça…**

- Tu refuses d'admettre que tu as délibérément aidé quelqu'un ? Peut être, que c'est la raison de ton acte que tu n'arrives pas à accepter ?

- **Yoruichi, j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs, et aujourd'hui encore, j'en ai commis d'autres. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que l'ennemi exploite ces erreurs.**

- Erreurs ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- **Le problème est que je t'ai sauvé. Si Aizen le découvre, il voudra certainement te tuer.** **Je ****n'aurais pas dû te sauver une deuxième fois.**

- Une deuxième fois ? C'est pourtant la première fois que tu me sauves, non ? Sois plus clair.

- **Tu n'as peut être pas fait attention mais la première fois, c'était à la Soul Society. Je t'ai protégé d'Aizen.**

- Comment as-tu pu me protéger de lui ?

- **Je n'ai pas attaqué Aizen par hasard. Il a remarqué que tu étais sur le point de l'attaquer, alors il avait préparé une riposte fatale, mais quand tu allais lancer ton assaut, j'ai pu le remarquer et j'ai attaqué avant toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me sauver à ce moment.**

- Alors tu as fait ça pour moi ? Mon sort t'inquiète autant que cela ? Dit Yoruichi en souriant légèrement.

- **Pas vraiment, tu m'as sauvé, je te rends la pareille. **

- Mouais…

- **…**

**- **As-tu découvert quelque chose d'intéressant chez Urahara ?

- **Non, sauf si tu trouves intéressant un tas de cadavres. ****Au fait, cette femme que j'ai tuée, elle avait d'étranges pouvoirs. Est-elle liée à Aizen ?**

- A priori non. Elle fait partie d'une race nommée Bount. Ce sont des humains possédant le pouvoir de contrôler des marionnettes. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur eux, mais ils ont l'air assez dangereux. Ton aide serait des plus appréciées.

- **Ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je n'ai nullement l'intention de perdre mon temps contre des ennemis aussi insignifiants.**

**- **Je vois… C'est vraiment dommage… Alors que vas-tu faire pendant ce temps ?

- **…**

- Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Comme tu veux…

- **Tu devrais te reposer si tu comptes les affronter à nouveau. **Conseilla-t-il.

**-** Oui… »

Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après, et Ichigo ne tarda pas non plus à succomber au sommeil et il s'endormit sur la chaise.


	8. Cauchemar

**Chapitre 8 : Cauchemar**

Ichigo marchait dans un désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et où il faisait toujours nuit. Il arriva en vue d'un grand palais dans lequel il pénétra. Il traversa les longs couloirs jusqu'à se retrouver dans une grande pièce où un homme était assis sur un trône. Il s'agenouilla devant lui.

« **Mission accomplie, maître Aizen.**

- Beau travail, n°1302. Raconte-moi tout dans les détails.

- **Bien.**

Ichigo se releva, dégaina son Zanpakuto et fit disparaître sa lame qui s'éparpilla dans toute la pièce. Aizen ferma les yeux un moment, et lui dit après les avoir ouverts :

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, 1302.

Ichigo s'inclina légèrement en signe de remerciement.

- Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui. Dit Aizen aux autres personnes présentes.

- Ce mec n'a même pas de fragments de masque sur lui ! Comment lui faire confiance ? Ce n'est peut être même pas un Arrancar ! Dit un homme aux cheveux bleus avec une partie de mâchoire de Hollow sur la bouche.

- J'apprécie que tu partages ton point de vue avec nous, Grimmjow. Mais si je lui fais confiance, c'est tout simplement parce que c'est certainement l'Arrancar le plus complet que j'ai dû créer. Et c'est aussi grâce à lui que je vais pouvoir créer d'autres Arrancars beaucoup plus rapidement. Répondit Aizen.

- Un Arrancar ? Laisse-moi rire ! Il libère son Zanpakuto à la manière d'un Shinigami ! Lorsqu'un Arrancar libère son Zanpakuto, il laisse place à son véritable pouvoir.

- **Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti, Grimmjow ! Qui a dit que je n'avais pas de forme libérée ? **

- Grimmjow a raison ! Nous souhaiterions voir sa forme libérée avant de continuer plus loin. Dit un autre Arrancar.

Grimmjow apparut devant Ichigo.

- **Si vous n'avez jamais vu ma véritable apparence, c'est simplement que je n'en ai pas besoin pour combattre des ennemis aussi faibles.**

- Alors je te forcerais à libérer ta véritable puissance ! Promis Grimmjow en dégainant son Zanpakuto.

Aizen semblait se délecter du spectacle.

- Déchire, Pantera ! Hurla Grimmjow tandis qu'il libéra sa véritable forme.

Il ressemblait à une panthère avec l'armure qui recouvrait son corps. Grimmjow tenta de donner un coup de griffe à Ichigo mais ce dernier attrapa aisément le poignet de Grimmjow et le cassa avec une main. Il lui donna un coup dans l'estomac avec son genou gauche avant de le projeter contre un mur avec son pied droit après avoir fait une rotation.

- **Alors, Grimmjow, c'est tout ce que ta forme libérée peut faire ? Quelle déception.**

- Tu vas voir ! Cero ! Cria Grimmjow en lançant un cero sur Ichigo.

Ichigo tendit le bras et bloqua le cero avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis il le neutralisa totalement.

- **Tu es vraiment pitoyable. Parce que tu es le numéro 6 de l'espada tu pensais avoir une chance face à moi ? C'est ridicule ! Tu sais pertinemment que je te suis supérieur en tous points. Je te tuerais bien, seulement le manque d'Arrancar est ce qui te maintiendra en vie, pour le moment… **Déclara Ichigo.

Aizen ricanait doucement jusqu'à qu'un Arrancar apparaisse à genoux devant lui.

- Maître Aizen ! Il est l'heure de retourner à la Soul Society ! Prévint-il.

- Très bien. 1302, je te confie Las Noches pendant mon absence.

- **Pas de problème ! **Dit-il tandis qu'Aizen repartait. »

Ichigo s'assit sur le trône et attendit. Il s'ennuyait énormément et ne rêvait que de combattre pour passer le temps. Deux jours passèrent ainsi avant qu'Aizen ne revienne.

« **Maître Aizen, il y a une question que j'aimerais vous poser.**

**- **Quoi donc, 1302 ?

- **Vous aviez dit que je vous aiderai à créer d'autres Arrancars plus rapidement, et je me demandais comment car je n'ai pas cette capacité.**

**- **Comme tu t'en doutes certainement, 1302, nous allons bientôt t'implanter dans une famille d'humain pour que tu sois parfait. Tout ce que je peux te dire, 1302, c'est que ton pouvoir nous sera très utile. En attendant, je voudrais que tu accomplisses une tâche pour moi.

- **Tout ce que vous voudrez. **Accepta Ichigo en s'inclinant.

**-** Je veux que tu tues Urahara Kisuke. C'est un ancien capitaine shinigami qui a déserté et habite depuis peu dans la ville de Karakura, dans le monde des humains. Il se fait passer pour un simple vendeur.

- **Aucun problème. **

Ichigo s'apprêta à partir mais Aizen le retint.

- Attends un peu. Il faut que tu passes en forme libérée.

- **En forme libérée ? Pourquoi libérer toute ma puissance ? Il est si fort que ça ?**

- Non, mais si jamais quelqu'un te voit sous la forme d'Arrancar, mes plans pourraient être compromis. Sous ta véritable apparence tu ressembles beaucoup plus à un Hollow. Ce sera moins problématique si on te voyait.

- **Très bien. Dois-je emporter mes Fraccions ?**

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Cette mission ne devrait poser aucun problème au numéro 1 de l'espada. Dit Aizen en souriant tandis qu'un tatouage sur la poitrine d'Ichigo représentant le chiffre 1 fut dévoilé par un coup de vent.

- **Bien.**

Ichigo dégaina son Zanpakuto et dit :

-** Libération ! »**

Soudain, une gigantesque énergie spirituelle noire émana du corps d'Ichigo. L'énergie était si concentrée qu'on ne voyait plus son corps. On pouvait apercevoir des fragments blancs se regrouper petit à petit. Puis l'énergie spirituelle se dissipa et laissa place à la nouvelle forme d'Ichigo. Son corps ressemblait à celui d'un Hollow. Il était tout blanc avec quelques motifs rouges. Sa tête avait deux grandes lignes rouges de chaque côté du visage et plusieurs petits traits sur le front. Deux cornes qui partaient de chaque côté de son crâne pointaient vers l'avant et on apercevait ses yeux rouges à travers deux trous dans le masque. Il rangea son Zanpakuto dans son fourreau, et ouvrit un Garganta en agitant son index dans le vide avant de disparaître dedans.

Ichigo apparut dans la ville de Karakura. Il se posa silencieusement sur un toit et examina sa position. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes. Mais soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier ce que c'était et se déplaça en Shunpô sur le toit d'à côté.

« J'l'ai manqué… Saleté de Hollow ! Vociféra le Shinigami en charge de la ville qui avait tenté une attaque dans le dos.

Ichigo fit un Shunpô de sorte à se retrouver face au Shinigami. Celui-ci fut terrifié par la vitesse d'Ichigo et n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'Ichigo posa son index sur son torse.

- **Meurs, Shinigami…** »

Le torse du Shinigami fut désintégré en quelques secondes sans qu'il n'eût le temps d'hurler et il mourut sur le coup.

Dès qu'il eut repéré l'énergie spirituelle d'Urahara, il se déplaça rapidement vers le magasin où il se trouvait et en très peu de temps, il apparut devant la porte de son magasin. Ichigo tendit le doigt vers l'entrée et une sphère d'énergie spirituelle rouge se forma petit à petit.

« **Cero… **Dit-il doucement tandis qu'un rayon rouge partit de son doigt et détruisit la moitié du magasin.

Urahara eut à peine le temps de remarquer la présence d'Ichigo que le Cero avait déjà détruit presque tout le magasin. Il esquiva l'attaque de peu et rejoignit Yoruichi qui était face à face avec Ichigo.

- Qui es-tu enfoiré ?! Cria Yoruichi.

- **Tu vas mourir, Urahara Kisuke ! **Avertit Ichigo en apparaissant derrière Urahara avec un doigt posé sur son épaule gauche.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de remarquer qu'Ichigo était derrière Urahara que celui-ci venait de perdre son bras gauche à cause d'un cero. Urahara se tenait ce qui restait de son bras ensanglanté tandis qu'Ichigo commençait à dégainer son Zanpakuto pour le trancher en deux. Mais Yoruichi poussa Urahara et esquiva l'attaque habilement. Malheureusement une entaille apparut sur sa tempe gauche qui saignait abondamment.

- Merde ! Il est fort ce Hollow ! Admit-elle en essuyant son sang qui coulait.

- Chante, Benihime ! Dit Urahara pour libérer son Zanpakuto.

Il fit un bond en avant et donna un coup vertical à Ichigo qui attrapa le Zanpakuto d'Urahara avec sa main gauche et il le réduisit en miettes avec son énergie spirituelle. Il donna aussitôt un coup de gauche à droite avec son Zanpakuto pour couper Urahara en deux mais celui-ci fit instinctivement un bond en arrière afin d'éviter cette fatalité. Mais il fut quand même blessé. Il rejoignit Yoruichi qui était essoufflée elle aussi tandis qu'Ichigo était inexpressif.

- Yoruichi, je n'ai plus le choix, je vais devoir l'utiliser. L'avertit Urahara.

- Je croyais que tu devais le garder pour Aizen !

- Ca n'a plus d'importance. Par contre j'aurais besoin de temps, alors il va falloir que tu l'occupe quelques instants. Déclara Urahara en tendant une sphère qu'il avait sortie de sa poche et dans laquelle il concentra de l'énergie spirituelle.

- Je vais essayer. Dit-elle pas très convaincue tandis qu'Ichigo marchait vers eux.

Yoruichi fit un plongeon en avant et se rattrapa avec les mains, puis elle tenta de donner un coup de pied en profitant de sa rotation. Mais Ichigo ignora totalement son assaut et le coup de pied de Yoruichi ne l'affecta pas le moins du monde. Voyant que son attaque ne lui avait fait aucun effet, elle décida d'augmenter son énergie spirituelle afin d'effectuer de puissants assauts pour un court instant. Etant plus forte, elle essaya de nouveau un enchaînement de coups, mortels sûrement, mais pas pour Ichigo. En effet, celui-ci avançait toujours en ignorant ses coups. Mais au bout d'un moment, Ichigo s'impatienta et la repoussa d'un simple coup du revers de la main après lui avoir dit « **Dégage !** ». Yoruichi fit quelques tonneaux dans les airs avant de s'encastrer dans un des murs du magasin qui tenait encore debout. Elle avait le souffle coupé et était dans l'incapacité de se relever. Ichigo continua d'avancer vers Urahara qui continuait de concentrer son énergie spirituelle dans la sphère. Ichigo se mit face à Urahara, leva son Zanpakuto au-dessus de sa tête, et l'abaissa violemment pour le tuer. Mais il se stoppa net à cause de liens spirituels qui reliaient Ichigo à la sphère.

- Ô démon aux mille péchés, à jamais ce nom tu as souillé. A travers le vent tu as répandu, les cendres de tes camarades abattus. Les océans de l'Est ont apaisé, cette fureur qui ressurgissait. La lame que tu as auparavant abandonnée, contre toi s'est à présent retournée. L'honneur que tu as bafoué, aujourd'hui sera honoré. Désormais le monde sera en paix, adieu démon dégénéré !

Urahara venait de prononcer des incantations qui eurent pour effet de resserrer les liens où de l'électricité apparaissait petit à petit. Et soudain la sphère envoya une grande décharge et l'énergie d'Ichigo fut peu à peu drainée. Et au bout de quelques minutes, la sphère repoussa Ichigo qui se tenait la tête. Il s'effondra sur le sol, et dans une dernière tentative désespérée, il ouvrit un Garganta et disparut dedans. Urahara se laissa tomber par terre tandis que Yoruichi rampait vers lui.

- Finalement on a survécu… Remarqua-t-elle.

- C'était juste…

- Je croyais que ça aurait dû le tuer.

- Je le croyais aussi…

- Alors pourquoi toute son âme n'a pas été enfermée dedans ?

- Je pense qu'il était trop puissant pour rentrer dedans. Tout ce que ça a pu faire, c'est sceller une partie de son pouvoir.

- Mais il nous a sacrément amochés… Et pour ton bras gauche, comment vas-tu faire ?

- Je dois avoir une drogue capable de le faire repousser, mais il va falloir reconstruire le magasin.

- Plutôt costaud pour un simple Hollow…

- Je ne pense pas que c'était un simple Hollow. Vu sa force, c'était au moins un Vasto Lorde.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit sorti comme ça ? Se questionna Yoruichi.

- Quelqu'un l'aura sûrement envoyé… Pour me tuer. Conclut Urahara.

Yoruichi ricana.

- Pour envoyer quelqu'un comme ça, ce type voulait vraiment ta mort !

- Ou autre chose… »

Ichigo apparut dans le désert devant Las Noches. Il avait repris sa forme initiale et il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Soudain, Aizen apparut devant lui.

« **Maître Aizen ! J'ai échoué dans ma mission…**

- 1302… Quel dommage… Il semblerait que tu aies perdu une grande partie de tes pouvoirs…

- **Urahara a dû les enfermer dans une sphère.**

- Le Hougyôku… Je pensais qu'il aurait absorbé toute ta puissance, donc ton âme. Mais il semblerait que tu sois plus puissant que dans mes prévisions. En tous cas, tu es encore assez fort pour mettre en échec la Soul Society.

- **Alors depuis le début…**

- J'avais prévu qu'il t'enfermerait dans une sphère particulière, le Hougyôku. Un outil permettant de traverser la frontière Hollow – Shinigami. La création de cet outil nécessite une âme étant pile à la limite entre les deux types. Une âme possédant un pouvoir dévastateur de niveau extrême dans ces domaines. « Enfermez une âme de ce genre dans une sphère prévue à cet effet et le Hougyôku naîtra. ». Tu es une expérience qui m'a pris 200 ans. D'une certaine manière je suis content que tu aies survécu. Mais désormais tu es trop faible pour m'être utile.

- **Je croyais que je vous servirais à gouverner le monde réel…**

- Mes espions m'ont rapporté qu'Urahara Kisuke avait crée récemment un type de corps artificiel, Gigai. Tu ne m'es donc plus d'aucune utilité.

- **Aizen… Enfoiré…**

- Mais comme j'ai du respect pour une création qui m'a pris 200 ans, je vais aller au bout de mon projet de départ et je verrai ce que tu deviendras. Tu m'as bien servi, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Nous ne nous reverrons peut être plus jamais, alors il est temps de se dire adieu, Numéro 1302.

- **C…Connard… **Balbutia Ichigo avant de tomber dans un coma artificiel crée par Aizen. »

C'est à ce moment qu'une douleur à la tête réveilla Ichigo. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit qu'il était dans sa chambre, sur le sol, sa chaise renversée à côté de lui tandis que Yoruichi dormait dans son lit. Ichigo se frotta la tête en se relevant et en remettant sa chaise en place.

« _**Hmm… Je me suis endormi… Ce rêve… Mon passé…**_

Ichigo serra les poings.

- _**Je n'oublierais jamais ce que m'a fait cette crapule d'Aizen ! Lorsque j'aurais récupéré le Hougyôku, donc l'intégralité de mon pouvoir, Aizen s'en mordra les doigts !**_

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans l'escalier.

- _**Merde, ils sont rentrés ! Je dois emporter Yoruichi ailleurs, s'ils la voient, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.**_

Ichigo vira Kon qui s'était infiltré dans la chambre et que Yoruichi serrait fort contre sa poitrine durant son sommeil, prit Yoruichi qui dormait encore sur ses épaules, ouvrit la fenêtre et partit vers le magasin d'Urahara. Durant le déplacement, Yoruichi se mit à parler.

- Oh, je vole… Remarqua-t-elle encore un peu dans son sommeil.

- **Enfin réveillée…**

- Donne-moi un jus de fruit et discutons de ça…

- **Tu délires ?!**

**- **Tu fais du mauvais boulot…

Soudain elle mordit l'épaule d'Ichigo qui poussa un petit cri de douleur.

- **Hé mais t'es malade ?!**

- Drôle de goût cette nourriture…

- **Tschh****…** »

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva en vue du magasin d'Urahara. Il se mit devant la porte, et instinctivement, il tendit le doigt. Il ne semblait plus se contrôler, et une affreuse douleur à la tête s'empara de lui. Sa vision se brouillait petit à petit, et une sphère rouge se forma sur son doigt.

« **Cero… **Dit-il doucement tandis que le rayon rouge qui partait de son doigt détruisit la moitié du magasin. »

Il laissa tomber Yoruichi qui se réveilla brutalement sur le coup, et se mit à fouiller les décombres. Il trouva le corps inanimé d'Urahara, corps auquel il manquait le bras gauche. Il fit quelques pas en arrière tandis que Yoruichi lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas après lui avoir gueulé dessus. Ichigo semblait pétrifié de terreur. Il revit les images de son rêve défiler avant qu'un bruit assourdissant retentisse dans sa tête. Il se tenait la tête avec les deux mains en hurlant à en réveiller un mort. Ce bruit incessant qui retentissait dans sa tête provoquait une terrible douleur qui finit par le faire sombrer petit à petit dans l'inconscience.


	9. Hollow Intérieur

Note : Lorsque les deux Ichigo sont présents, j'utiliserai Hichigo pour désigner le Hollow, le personnage principal de la fanfic, et Ichigo pour désigner l'humain.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Hollow intérieur**

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était allongé dans un lit du magasin d'Urahara. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la petite fille qui avait agressé Ichigo et qui s'était fait tuer. Elle souriait et sautillait un peu partout.

« Ah ! Enfin un nouveau Gig…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Ichigo lui avait coupé la tête avec son Zanpakuto qu'il avait matérialisé.

- **Hmm… Je la croyais morte. Je devrais peut être désintégrer son corps par précaution.**

Urahara entra précipitamment dans la pièce et découvrit le cadavre de la petite fille. Il se stoppa net et observa calmement le corps.

- Tu es plutôt grognon au réveil, Kurosaki.

- **Pas particulièrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?**

- Je pensais qu'elle t'aurait expliqué mais apparemment tu ne lui en as pas laissé le temps. Dit-il en fouillant son cadavre avant d'en sortit une pilule verte. Ouf, la pilule est intacte. Je vais devoir lui fabriquer un autre Gigai.

- **Tu veux lui fabriquer un autre Gigai ? C'était une alliée ?**

- Oui, en fait, elle… Commença Urahara avant qu'Ichigo ne le coupe.

- **Peu importe, je l'aime pas et si je la croise encore, je la tuerais. **Coupa-t-il en sortant.

Il passa par le salon et vit Yoruichi observer avec méfiance une tasse de café.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, Ichigo !

- **…**

- Dis-moi, cette étrange boisson noire que vous appelez… Euh… Enfin, t'es sûr que c'est pas empoisonné ? Parce que je n'ai vu aucune boisson de ce genre à la Soul Society.

- **Si t'as un doute, fais-la boire à quelqu'un d'autre. **Répliqua Ichigo avant de descendre au sous-sol. »

La réponse d'Ichigo laissa Yoruichi un peu perplexe, cependant, elle avait autre chose en tête que cette tasse de café, quelque chose de bien plus préoccupant.

Ichigo se plaça au centre du sous-sol et examina longuement ses mains.

« _**Ce rêve… Il m'a rappelé la puissance que j'avais auparavant. Serait-ce un message caché provenant du fond de mon âme ? **__Pensa Ichigo._

_- __**C'est bien possible… **__Dit soudainement une voix._

_- __**Tu te mets à me copier, Ichigo ? Tu pourrais salir ma réputation…**_

_- __**Tu pense avoir le temps de te soucier de ça ?**_

Soudain, Ichigo se retrouva dans son monde intérieur. Celui qui le faisait face n'était autre que lui sous sa forme libérée.

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

**- L'énergie que j'ai absorbée me fait subir une bien étrange métamorphose… **Répondit le vrai Ichigo en regardant son corps de Hollow.

**- L'énergie que tu as absorbée ? **S'étonna Hichigo.

**- Tu as dû te rendre compte que tu ne pouvais plus libérer ta forme depuis que tu as perdu la plupart de tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, comme tu le sais sans doute, tu as assez de pouvoirs pour te transformer, mais pas assez pour la maintenir. Et ce pouvoir que tu n'as pas utilisé, je l'ai absorbée !**

**- Quelle ironie ! Tu es finalement devenue le Hollow intérieur de ton propre Hollow intérieur ! Ca commence à devenir intéressant tout ça… **Déclara Hichigo en ricanant.

**- Ouais ! Et petit à petit, je vais prendre possession de toi !**

**- Ha ha ha ha ha !!! **

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?**

**- Et si c'est moi qui te bouffe, je récupérerais ce pouvoir que tu m'as volé… **Ajouta Hichigo en se léchant les lèvres et en faisant un sourire sadique.

**- Ha ! C'est ce qu'on verra…** »

Le vrai Ichigo disparut et Hichigo retourna au monde réel. Il sembla revenir d'une profonde torpeur.

« T'es sûr que ça va, Ichigo ? Ca fait un moment que je te parle ! Cria Yoruichi qui était à côté.

- **Tu me parlais ?**

- Ouais, je te demandais ce que tu faisais ici et tu m'as complètement ignoré. Tu t'es même mis à sourire pendant un moment et tes yeux étaient devenus rouges au lieu d'être jaunes.

- **Dis-moi, hier soir, je n'avais pas détruit le magasin ?**

- Hier soir ? Non. Quand je me suis réveillée, t'étais devant la porte et tu la fixais pendant un moment. Et après tu criais en te tenant la tête avant de t'évanouir. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale !

Ichigo se mit à sourire.

- **Alors c'est comme ça que tu as choisi de faire, hein ****Ichigo ? ****Hin hin… Je reconnais bien là ma méthode. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. **Comprit-il en parlant au vrai Ichigo.

**-** Hey, t'es vraiment sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta Yoruichi en lui touchant le front. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas et remonta en haut suivi de Yoruichi. Il regarda la pendule du magasin qui indiquait neuf heures dix. Il prit son apparence humaine et forma l'uniforme avec de l'énergie spirituelle noire en prenant son temps.

« Que fais-tu ? Demanda Yoruichi.

- **On est en retard. **Répondit-il calmement.

**-** On va se faire réprimander…

- **…** »

Ils se rendirent au lycée en prenant leur temps, enfin, Ichigo prenait son temps tandis que Yoruichi le suivait pour arriver en même temps que lui.

« Vous êtes en retard ! Fit remarquer leur professeur. »

Ichigo n'y prêta pas attention et leur professeur les excusa pour cette fois et ils purent regagner leur place. Le cours se poursuivit et Ichigo s'ennuyait toujours autant. Vers la fin de la matinée, il avait une heure de temps libre avant le déjeuner. Il décida de monter sur le toit comme à son habitude, suivit par Yoruichi qui ne connaissait pas trop le lycée. Dès qu'ils eurent atteint leur destination, Ichigo s'assit par terre, dos à un mur tandis que Yoruichi s'assit en face de lui et le fixait bizarrement. Ichigo l'ignora et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il lui dit :

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai une tâche de sang sur le visage ? C'est normal, une décapitation, ça laisse souvent des traces.**

- Non, en fait, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

- **Quoi donc ?**

- Hier soir, quand nous t'avons transporté dans le lit, j'ai remarqué cet étrange tatouage que tu portes sur la poitrine. Il n'était pas présent lorsque nous étions à la Soul Society.

- **Un tatouage ?**

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais. Ce tatouage qui représente le chiffre « 1 ».

- **…**

- Quelle est la signification de ce tatouage ?

- **C'est juste un chiffre. J'aime bien le chiffre « 1 » , il symbolise ma supériorité dans ce monde… **Déclara ironiquement Ichigo.

**- **Pourquoi me cacher la vérité ?

- **J'ai jugé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire pour toi de la connaître.**

- Bon, très bien.

Soudain, la porte donnant accès au toit s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Keigo, surexcité comme d'habitude.

- Tiens, Ichigo ! Tu traînes encore avec Yoruichi ? Intéressant…

- **Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ? **Soupira Ichigo.

**-** Vous êtes arrivés en retard, ensemble et au même moment, vous traînez toujours ensemble… Ca laisse songeur…

- **Tu m'énerves ! **

Ichigo prit son apparence de Shinigami, faisant disparaître son corps humain.

- **Pas moyen d'être tranquille…**

- I…Ichigo… Tu… Fit Keigo en le pointant du doigt.

- **Hmm ? Tu peux me voir ?**

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû te transformer Ichigo. Fit remarquer Yoruichi en soupirant.

- **Il va falloir effacer sa mémoire…**

- Eff… Effacer ma mémoire ?! M… Mais… Balbutia Keigo.

- Tu veux lui effacer la mémoire ? T'as apporté un appareil ?

- **Non, mais j'ai ce qu'il faut ! **Répondit Ichigo en dégainant son Zanpakuto et en avançant d'un air menaçant vers Keigo.

**- **Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?! Demanda Keigo en fixant la lame de son Zanpakuto.

- Ah, j'ai compris, tu vas lui faire tellement peur qu'il va tout oublier ! Dit Yoruichi en claquant des doigts.

Une fois arrivée en face de Keigo, Ichigo lui planta son Zanpakuto dans le ventre, infligeant ainsi une profonde blessure tandis que Keigo hurlait de douleur.

- Mais t'es malade… Ichigo ! Réussit à dire Keigo entre deux cris de douleur.

- Tu vas vraiment le tuer ! Remarqua Yoruichi.

Ichigo retira la lame de son Zanpakuto et s'apprêta à décapiter Keigo, mais Yoruichi stoppa la lame en apparaissant juste à côté.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

- Il ne t'a rien fait, ce n'était pas la peine de l'agresser comme ça !Cria-t-elle en prenant Keigo dans ses bras alors qu'il venait de perdre conscience ainsi que beaucoup de sang.

- **Je ne l'agressais pas, je lui effaçais la mémoire !**

- En le tuant ?

- **Bien sûr, tu connais une autre façon ?**

- Oui, et je vais l'appliquer tout de suite ! Prévint-elle en partant pour le magasin d'Urahara avec Keigo dans ses bras.

- **Un jour, je devrais lui effacer la mémoire à elle aussi…** »

Ichigo disparut aussitôt après avoir murmuré cela avec un Shunpô. Il parcourait la ville sans but précis. Il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner en cours. Soudain, 3 Hollows apparurent en encerclant Ichigo.

« **Hmm ? Vous aussi vous voulez mourir ? **

Il dégaina son Zanpakuto, trancha en deux un Hollow, donna un coup de pied qui pulvérisa le second, et lança un cero sur le troisième, tout cela sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir.

- **Pff… Pitoyable ! »**

Il reprit son chemin sans but précis. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Aizen, à l'espada, à son passé lorsqu'il était numéro 1. Et surtout il pensait à Yoruichi qui se mêlait de plus en plus de sa vie. Bientôt elle en saura beaucoup trop et la seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour éviter qu'elle ne soit d'avantage impliquée, c'est de retrouver l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs, tuer Aizen, et disparaître dans le Hueco Mundo. Quelques minutes après cette réflexion, il s'arrêta sur un toit après avoir sentit une présence. Il dégaina lentement son Zanpakuto, puis s'accroupit tout en scrutant autour de lui. Et soudain, il bondit vers le ciel avec une vitesse fulgurante, évitant ainsi une attaque lui étant destiné et qui avait provoqué une explosion à l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a une seconde. Il atterrit souplement sur le toit d'une maison à proximité tandis que les nuages cachèrent le soleil. Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort et dissipa la fumée de l'explosion. Ainsi, Ichigo put voir une sorte d'araignée de métal avec de longues pinces en train de ricaner joyeusement.

« **Qui es-tu ?**

- Ce que tu vois n'est autre que ma marionnette, Daruku. Répondit soudainement un homme venant d'apparaître à côté.

Il était de taille imposante avec un corps surentraîné. Il avait une épaisse barbe rousse et peu de cheveux.

- Je me nomme Koga.

- **Je me fiche de toi. Que me veux-tu ?**

**- **N'est-ce pas évident ? Nous voulons ta vie ! Ha ha ha ha ha !! Répondit la marionnette.

- Par ta faute, Kariya n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Ajouta Koga.

- **Kariya ? Connais pas… **

- Tu as éliminé Yoshino, un élément important pour les plans de Kariya.

- **Celle avec la créature de feu ? Elle était importante ? Ce Kariya doit être vraiment faible pour avoir besoin d'un minable pareil.**

Brusquement, Daruku tira une rafale de boule de métal, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle explosion. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Ichigo n'était plus là.

- Trop facile… Remarqua la marionnette.

- Attention, derrière-toi ! Prévint Koga.

- **Meurs… **Murmura Ichigo en abaissant son Zanpakuto libéré.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de trancher la marionnette en deux, il s'arrêta soudainement à cause d'une intense douleur. Daruku profita de ce moment et transperça Ichigo avec une de ses pinces. Ichigo cracha du sang en se tenant sa blessure lorsqu'elle retira sa pince. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il était incapable de bouger.

- Tu m'as presque eu, cependant, tu vas mourir. Prévint Daruku en se préparant à décapiter Ichigo.

Tandis que la pince se rapprochait inexorablement du cou d'Ichigo, celui-ci l'arrêta dans un geste incontrôlé.

- **Ichigo, connard… **Prononça-t-il alors qu'un masque se formait sur le visage d'Ichigo.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'inquiéta Koga alors que sa marionnette s'écartait d'Ichigo.

- **Ce qu'il se passe ? Il se passe que je vais te tuer !! **Cria Ichigo alors que ses yeux devenait rouge et que son visage était à moitié recouvert par le masque.

Ichigo fit un bond en avant d'une vitesse extraordinaire et donna un coup d'épée de haut en bas qui trancha en deux Daruku. Puis Ichigo donna un coup horizontal qui trancha encore Daruku. Le corps de métal se transforma en une multitude de boules métalliques qui flottait dans les airs avec plusieurs fragments de pierre à cause de l'intense pression spirituelle d'Ichigo. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire sinistre qui n'en finissait plus. Koga était tenté de s'enfuir, cependant la terreur inspirée par le vrai Ichigo était telle qu'il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Et lorsqu'Ichigo tourna la tête vers lui, tout sembla s'arrêter.

- **Quelle puissance ! Jamais je n'ai osé rêver à cette force, et aujourd'hui elle est mienne. Et maintenant, je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose : te décapiter ! **S'exclama Ichigo alors que son masque recouvrait entièrement son visage.

Ichigo attrapa l'extrémité de la bandelette de Zangetsu avec la main gauche et attrapa un bout situé à proximité de la poignée et fit tournoyer Zangetsu tout en poussant un rire dément. Il avançait en marchant vers Koga qui ne pouvait réagir. Puis soudain, le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo vint se planter dans le torse de Koga qui ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. En un instant, Ichigo se retrouva en face de lui et saisit la poignée de son Zanpakuto dans le but de la retirer. Cependant, à ce moment-là, la moitié de son masque se brisa.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! J'allais le tuer ! **Protesta Ichigo qui avait gardé à moitié le contrôle.

- **Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! Tu ne sais pas manier Zangetsu ! Regarde ce qu'il faut faire dans ce cas. **Montra Hichigo.

- **La ferme ! **Hurla Ichigo tandis que le bras dont il avait perdu le contrôle commençait à se mouvoir.

Il tendit la main devant le visage de Koga tandis qu'une boule rouge se forma.

- **Laisse-moi le tuer !**

**- Ferme-là… Cero !**

Le rayon rouge désintégra Koga qui était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale face à cet être plein de mystère qu'est Ichigo.

- **Connard ! J'allais le tuer !**

**- Tais-toi et rend-moi mon corps ! **Réclama Hichigo.

- **C'est le mien !**

Et sans le laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Hichigo brisa le reste du masque d'un coup du pommeau de Zangetsu avant d'éclater de rire.

- **Idiot ! Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne restes qu'une pâle copie de moi. Jamais tu ne pourras me surpasser ! Ha ha ha ha ha !!! »**


End file.
